Ceci est un recueil
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Très nombreux drabbles Saint Seiya, avec pairings divers. Divers Sanctuaires, de TRES nombreux chevaliers, marinas et spectres. ( Original, Omega, The Lost Canvas, présence de OC )
1. L'imagination

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Bien le bonsoir à tous ! Je "démarre" ici mon receuil de drabble sur Saint Seiya, avec de très nombreux drabbles qui n'ont PAS de rapports les uns avec les autres ( enfin sauf exceptions qui seront signalés évidemment )_

 _J'ai mis "démarre" avec des guillemets parce que ces drabbles ont déjà été publié sur mon tumblr_ _imelik - basar donc je les reposte. Il y en aura plein, beaucoup tout plein._

 _Et on démarre de suite !_

* * *

L'imagination

"Si ton maître était pas venu te chercher, t'aurai fait quoi de ta vie ?"

"… Sérieusement ? J'en sais rien DeathMask. Peut être … avocat … "

"Avocat ? … avec la tenue et tout ?"

Les yeux rivés sur l'arène, Mû soupira. Les discussions incessantes de DeathMask et de Shura l'agaçaient. En bas, Aiolia retira son t-shirt, s'attirant quelques sifflements. Il en joua et fit quelques pas en jouant avec ses cheveux. Aphrodite éclata de rire.

"En tout cas, Aiolia aurait été célèbre !"

"Et toi DeathMask ?"

"Je serai mort je pense. Ou alors j'aurai … une boutique de … c'est super dur comme question."


	2. L'annoncer

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : DeathMask & Aphrodite_

* * *

L'annoncer

"Arrête de tortiller tes cheveux."

"Ca me détend."

"Ca en fait des boucles."

"Laisse mes cheveux tranquille …"

Agacé, DeathMask frappa à la porte du palais popal, la main d'Aphrodite serré dans la sienne. Ce dernier se mordillait la lèvre, étrangement gêné et mal à l'aise.

"C'est une mauvaise idée de lui dire …"

"S'il est incapable d'accepter ça, je l'expédie au puis de l'enfer !

Sans attendre une minute de plus, le chevalier du Cancer poussa la porte, tenant fermement son amant contre lui. Depuis le bureau, Shion leva les yeux, légèrement surpris.

"… non mais vous …"

"Grand Pope, Aphrodite et moi, on s'aime. Et on vous emmerde au passage. Alors dites à Milo d'arrêter de se moquer d'Aphro."

La porte claqua et les jeunes chevaliers repartirent en sautillant. Dans un coin du bureau, Ayoros soupira et Saga eut un sourire.

"Si c'est pas mignon."

"Les premiers amours, c'est adorable."

"Je me demande ce qu'on va pouvoir faire de ces deux idiots."

"Ils sont jeunes !" rit Ayoros en rangeant le dossier de la comptabilité.

"Jeunes ? Ils ont douze ans !"

Saga leva les yeux au ciel. Shion grogna dans ses cheveux tout l'après midi sur "la jeunesse décadente de ses chevaliers".


	3. Grâce aux Dieux

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Shurros ( Ayoros & Shura )_

* * *

Grâce aux Dieux

Collé contre Aphrodite, Shura ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les autres corps des chevaliers s'animer. Les boucles turquoise du chevalier des Poissons volèrent quand ce dernier se rua sur DeathMask. Il observa Athéna derrière eux. Elle souriait.

"Grâce aux Dieux vous êtes en vie chevaliers. Tous autant que vous êtes. Merci de vous être sacrifiés pour moi."

Mais Shura n'écoutait plus. Ayoros s'était levé à son tour, les yeux encore dans le vague. Aiolia poussa un cri de joie en serrant son frère dans ses bras. Il eut un mouvement de recul et baissa les yeux.

"Shu ? murmura Aphrodite.

\- Je … Je peux pas … Je …

\- Shura."

Soudain il était là. Devant lui. Vivant. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas tué treize ans auparavant. Il tremblait. Ayoros s'approcha et prit ses mains pour les serrer entre les siennes.

"Tu as grandi petit Shu."

Petit Shu. Il l'appelait toujours comme ça avant. Il sentit des larmes sortirent de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les contenir et se blottit contre le torse rassurant et chaud du Sagittaire.


	4. Tirer profit de ses origines

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Shurros ( Ayoros & Shura )_

* * *

Tirer profit de ses origines

"C'est ridicule.

\- T'as voulu parié, maintenant assume.

\- Je ne suis pas obligé de me soumettre à toutes tes idées ridicules.

\- Aurais-tu peur que tes hanches et par extension tes fesses ne soient pas assez séduisantes ?"

Shura fusilla DeathMask du regard, ce dernier souriant largement.

"Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Oooooh si ! Ne me mens pas. Pas à moi Shura.

\- DeathMask je t'emmerde. Je ne vois pas ce que tu y gagnes.

\- La satisfaction de te voir enfin heureux, tête de buse."

* * *

Redescendant du treizième temple après un rapport de mission particulièrement long, Ayoros bailla en rentrant dans le dixième, esperant que Shura pourrait lui offrir un café. Il s'avança dans la cuisine, sans y être vraiment invité et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le chevalier du Capricorne était entièrement nu, penché en train de nettoyer son four et ses hanches s'agitaient au rythme d'une musique espagnole. Le souffle lui manqua alors que Shura se redressa en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. Sans être gêné un seul instant, le Capricorne sourit.

"Hola.

\- … S-Shu …

\- Dance avec moi."

La musique avait changé. Elle était soudainement plus sensuel. Hypnotisé par les hanches de Shura qui bougeaient prêt de lui, Ayoros suivit ses mouvements en se collant à lui, se laissant totalement emporté par la chaleur du corps de l'hispanique.

* * *

DeathMask frappa dans la paume de Milo absolument ravi.

"Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Le coup de la danse latine, ça marche à chaque fois.

\- Serait-ce de l'expérience ? susurra le Scorpion.

\- Bien entendu. Tu n'as jamais vu Aphrodite danser le tango avec une rose dans la bouche."


	5. Eux

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : The Lost Canvas_

* * *

Eux

Quand Shion rouvrit les yeux, il sentit l'air frais lui fouetter le visage. Étrangement il ne sentait aucune douleur, alors que Saga l'avait poignardé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se redressa sur ses avants bras et observa les alentours. A coté de lui, des cheveux bleus volaient. Surpris, il reconnut le chevalier du Scorpion.

"K-Kardia ?

\- Oh tu es enfin réveillé ?"

Il lui sourit et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à s'asseoir. A coté d'eux, sous le cerisier en fleur, Degel lisait. Shion fixait son camarade sans comprendre.

"Mais … tu es … vous êtes …

\- Morts. Oui. Tous. Si tu es là c'est que tu l'es aussi."

La nouvelle lui fait un léger choc. Il est donc bien mort. Tué par Saga.

"Mais enfin puisque nous sommes morts …

\- Nous sommes au paradis Shion. Ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemble."

Le sourire de Kardia. Qui tourne la tête. Derrière eux, un champ. Dont le centre semble être ce cerisier. Shion reconnaît les visages. Rasgado et Asmita sont à coté de fleurs. La légère brise apporte son parfum. Sisyphe et Regulus s'approchent et le Lion se jette dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

"Enfin tu es là Shion ! Bienvenue ici ! Même si je suis désolé que tu sois mort … nous pouvons être ensemble maintenant …

\- Je ne comprends pas …" 

Derrière lui, Manigoldo lui ébouriffa les cheveux et El Cid s'assit à sa droite.

"Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Nous sommes ici maintenant.

\- Il faut lui aussi le temps, déclare Aspros un peu à l'écart avec Deutéros. Cela ne doit pas être évident à comprendre pour lui. Il n'est pas mort depuis longtemps.

\- Bonjour Shion."

Albafica s'approche. Il n'hésite pas à venir prêt d'eux. Evidemment, puisqu'ils sont déjà morts. Shion lui sourit largement. Il se sent bien auprès d'eux. Serein, il pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Kardia et referme les yeux. Il peut être en paix à présent.


	6. Gages et défis

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Sans_

* * *

Gages et défis

La longue tradition avait commencé entre les chevaliers d'Or et les guerriers de Poséidon, quand ceux ci ne cherchaient pas à envahir la Terre. Puis les spectres s'étaient joints aux marinas, qui les avaient intégré dans le cercle du jeu. Depuis des dizaines années, des gages pleuvaient entre les sanctuaires. Ils avaient quelque chose de sacré. Personne ne remettait jamais en cause les défis étranges qu'ils recevaient, parce que les trois grands dieux donnaient leurs accords.

A la fin de la guerre sainte et avec leurs résurrections, quelques chevaliers avaient envie de s'amuser un peu.

Aussi, quand Eaque reçut un pli fermé à trois sceaux, il s'isola quelques instants pour ouvrir la lettre, énervant Kagaho qui dû s'occuper du tribunal pendant toute une après midi. Quand le Garuda revient, il avait un air encore plus enjoué que d'habitude et ses tongs claquaient sur le sol.

Une semaine plus tard, Io de Scylla avait les cheveux vert anis, Dohko de la Balance reçut une photographie en guise de preuve et Milo du Scorpion reçut à son tour la fameuse lettre. Le soir même, Athéna constatait que son chevalier était parti pour les enfers, où il passa une semaine à servir le juge Minos uniquement vêtu d'un pagne. Il s'assura ne laisser aucune preuve matérielle de ses agissements et rentra pour envoyer une lettre à Thétis de la Sirène Marine.

Elle fut surprise au premier abord, mais accepta son gage sans sourciller. Elle se coucha donc dans le lit de Kanon, avec l'excuse de travaux dans ses appartements. Loin d'en être contrarié, le Dragon des Mers profita de la présence de sa subordonnée.

Les gages allèrent en intensité pendant des mois : Aphrodite des Poissons eut l'interdiction de parler pendant quatre jours, Myu du Papillon fut épilé à la cire par Valentine de la Harpie et Sorrente de la Sirène monta à la surface pour interrompre un opéra avec un solo de flûte de son cru.

Le clou du spectacle fut l'interprétation de "Like a virgin" par Shaka de la Vierge depuis le toit du sixième temple du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

"Ce sont quand même des jeux stupides, déclara Hadès en tendant un verre de champagne à Poséidon.

\- Cela maintient la bonne ambiance mon frère. Tant qu'ils ne vont pas trop loin.

\- Comment cela a-t-il commencé vraiment ? demanda Athéna en savourant sa boisson. Il n'y a aucune trace du premier commanditaire dans les archives.

\- C'est normal, c'était moi le premier joueur, avoua le dieux des océans avec un sourire. Tout était beaucoup trop calme à cette époque. Cela devait au départ rester entre les marinas, mais ne dit-on pas que tous les chevaliers sont au service des dieux ?"


	7. Sans Titre I

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Camus - Milo, demande en mariage_

* * *

Cela faisait trois ans maintenant. Trois ans que Milo avait supplié Camus, à terre, en larmes, d'accepter ses sentiments pour lui. Trois ans de relation parfois chaotique, leurs deux caractères n'étant pas toujours compatibles. Quelques mois à se cacher parce que Camus ne voulait pas que ses pairs sachent, puis une révélation qui n'avait pas vraiment étonner. Des problèmes, des moments de doutes, mais aussi une tranquillité, une perfection, des joies. Et leurs vies se passaient comme ça.

Bien sûr Milo aurait aimé plus d'attentions parfois. La façade froide de son amant lui déplaisait de temps en temps. Avec le temps il avait fait des efforts, mais Camus n'était pas de ceux qui faisaient des grands discours pour exprimer leur amour. Et il s'en contentait, parce qu'il savait qu'il l'aimait. Il le voyait dans ses yeux quand ils étaient seuls, il le voyait dans ses caresses tendres.

Dans le taxi, il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Camus, qui eut un mouvement d'écart.

"Milo, pas en public.

\- C'est juste un chauffeur, on s'en fiche.

\- C'est un être humain et je ne pense pas qu'il veuille voir ta langue dans ma bouche."

Le Scorpion leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer la main de Camus sur sa cuisse, là où le chauffeur ne pouvait pas voir. Dehors, les rues défilaient. Il se contentait de ce contact parce qu'il était heureux. Pour leurs trois ans, Camus avait tenu à l'inviter dans un grand restaurant d'Athènes, dont il savait la renommée si grande qu'il fallait réserver des mois à l'avance. Alors tout allait bien puisque Camus avait décidé de lui même de lui faire plaisir.

Le restaurant était encore plus merveilleux que dans ses rêves. Même en restant légèrement éloigné de Camus, même en ne lui tenant pas la main sur la table comme leurs couples voisins, il se sentait bien et leur complicité était visible. Le repas fut absolument divin, le Verseau était splendide dans son costume, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Milo soit comblé.

Après leurs desserts, Camus demanda deux verres de champagne français, expliquant à Milo qu'il devait absolument goûter ce breuvage délicieux. Le serveur les servit mais avant qu'il puisse prendre son verre, Camus posa sa main sur la sienne, un sourire sur le visage.

"Attends. Nous devons parler."

L'estomac de Milo se serra et une bouffée d'angoisse monta dans sa gorge. Il prit le temps d'inspirer.

"Milo … Je sais que tu voudrais que je sois plus expressif, plus démonstratif. Je voudrais aussi que tu sois un peu plus calme parfois. Mais ce sont nos différences qui me plaisent et qui m'ont fait tombé amoureux de toi. Je ne te le dis pas assez souvent, mais je t'aime Milo et je suis fier d'être avec toi. Tu me rends heureux."

Ses doigts tremblaient. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Milo, qui se demanda quatre fois s'il rêvait. Il crut défaillir quand Camus se mit à genoux devant lui, sans détourner le regard. De la poche de son costume, il sortit un écrin et l'ouvrit, dévoilant une bague.

"Milo, veux tu me faire l'honneur de devenir mon mari ?" déclara la voix de Camus, légèrement plus basse.

Il resta figé quelques instants, réalisant ce qui était en train de se passer. Les yeux voilés d'eau salée, il fit oui de la tête. La bague brillait. Camus se redressa et approcha son visage. Milo put voir ses joues rouges.

"Tu dois le dire Milo …

\- Oui. Oui oui oui … Oui Camus."

Il eut un éclat de rire et embrassa son amant, sous les applaudissements de ces autres couples qui se tenaient la main sur la table.


	8. Sans Titre II

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Saga & Mu, demande en mariage_

* * *

Saga se releva avec un sourire. Il venait de détailler toute sa mission longue de deux semaines à sa déesse et au Grand Pope. Ravi de la confiance qu'ils lui avaient redonné, il s'était fortement investi dans son travail, menant à bien tous les objectifs fixés. Mais maintenant, il avait grand hâte de redescendre le marches en quatrième vitesse pour retrouver son jumeau, gardien du temple des Gémeaux en son absence et son amant adoré au premier. 

Alors quand Athéna lui demanda de patienter, il serra les dents.

"Tiens mon chevalier. Prends ceci. Cela te serra utile."

A sa grand surprise, elle lui tendit un morceau de papier, avec la lettre E inscrite en gros. Il la retourna dans tous les sens, fronçant les sourcils.

"Qu'est ce que donc ma déesse ? Une nouvelle mission ?

\- Oh non rien de tel … Shion ?"

Fouillant dans les tas de papiers présents sur son bureau, le Grand Pope en extirpa un autre morceau de papier. Celui ci présentait la lettre U. De plus en plus surpris, Saga les rangea dans sa poche avant de redescendre.

Rageant au milieu de ses roses, Aphrodite, les cheveux relevés, jura en suédois quand il passa.

"Tout va bien Aphrodite ?

\- Saga ! Reste ici cinq minutes je dois … te donner quelque chose."

A son tour, le chevalier des Poissons lui remit une lettre, le T. Saga fronça les sourcils au sourire resplendissant de son paîr.

"C'est quoi ces idioties ?

\- C'est un jeu. Je crois."

Tout au long de sa descente, Saga récupéra des lettres des chevaliers. Chacun était présent dans son temple, ce qui était rare pour un samedi après midi et chacun semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait. Sauf lui. Arrivé au temple des Gémeaux, il se planta entre son frère, avachi sur le canapé et la télévision.

"J'imagines que toi aussi ?

\- Sur la table, grogna Kanon en penchant sa tête pour mieux voir.

\- C'est quoi ce jeu idiot ? râla Saga en récupérant un O.

\- Ah mon frère, si tu crois que je vais te le dire." sourit-il.

Aldébaran lui donna un nouveau U et Saga descendit au temple du Bélier en réfléchissant. A l'entrée, ce fut Kiki qui lui lança le dernier papier, avant de remonter les étages. Seulement, derrière le dernier U, il y avait une phrase de l'écriture de Mu, "résous le puzzle".

C'est ainsi que Saga des Gémeaux aligna tous les morceaux de papier sur le perron du temple, bougeant des lettres pour tenter de leur faire former des mots. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il se releva, des étoiles dans les yeux et rentra en courant dans les appartements privés du Bélier.

Ce dernier l'attendait assis sur le rebord de la table, un énigmatique sourire aux lèvres. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres et murmura le mot "oui" des heures durant.

Les morceaux de papier restèrent sur le perron des heures durant, les mots "veux tu m'épouser" toujours soigneusement alignés.


	9. Il n'y a pas besoin d'occasion

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : DeathMask & Aphrodite, demande en mariage_

* * *

Il n'y a pas besoin d'occasion 

Une idée. Il avait simplement besoin d'une idée. Aphrodite méritait mieux que tous les clichés comme la demande au restaurant ou dans une coupe de champagne. Non, il devait faire quelque chose de grandiose. Et il ne voulait pas profiter d'un anniversaire non plus. Il voulait qu'un jour ordinaire se transforme en perfection. Seulement DeathMask n'avait pas d'idées qui aurait pu convenir.

Saga lui proposa de partir en voyage, Aldébaran de lui offrir le plus gros diamant possible, Dohko lui même suggéra des idées, toutes plus dépravées les unes que les autres. Mais rien ne lui allait. Il paniquait à chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'Aphrodite pourrait être déçu ou pire, qu'il pourrait refuser. Et puis il entendit un bruit de pétard dans Athènes.

* * *

"Et t'es sur que ça va marcher ?

\- Non.

\- C'est quand même risqué.

\- Sans parler de la probabilité de cramer les habitations.

\- Et puis celle d'être ridicule.

\- Bon sans vouloir vous donner des ordres, si vous comptez m'aider, il faut vous y mettre."

* * *

Après un dernier verre pour fêter leur besogne achevée, Milo repartit près du lieu de la "plus grande surprise de tous les temps" comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, DeathMask se cacha dans un recoin et Shura monta au sixième où Aphrodite prenait le thé avec Shaka. Depuis le couloir, il entendait le Poisson se plaindre.

"Je t'assure qu'il est bizarre ces derniers temps. Il semble ailleurs, comme s'il me cache quelque chose.

\- Que pourrait-il te cacher ? Nous l'aurions tous senti, le rassura la Vierge. Bonjour Shura, ajouta-t-il au nouveau venu.

\- Bonjour. Aphrodite, tu peux venir un moment ? Il faudrait que je te parle."

Bien que surpris, il prit le temps d'avaler son thé avant de le suivre dehors. La nuit venait juste de tomber. Shura se mit tranquillement à monter les marches.

"C'est à propos de DeathMask …

\- Ah, toi aussi tu le trouves étrange ces temps ci ?"

Le Capricorne savait qu'une fois lancé sur le sujet, Aphrodite ne pourrait plus se taire. Il parla tout le trajet de son amant, sans presque jamais s'arrêter. Une fois qu'ils furent dans le douzième temple, il envoya un message télépathique à Milo, pour lancer la phase trois de leur plan. Aphrodite tourna la tête dans un mouvement de cheveux et croisa les bras en regarda la rangée de temple du Sanctuaire.

"Qu'est ce que tu en pense toi ?

\- J'en pense que la vue est magnifique ce soir … murmura le brun en souriant.

\- Quel est le rapport avec …"

Le feu d'artifice commença. Splendide, dans la douce pénombre, sous les yeux émerveillés d'Aphrodite. Il fut tellement subjugué qu'il ne vit même pas Shura s'éclipser. Le lumières explosaient dans la nuit, dans un enchaînement parfait. Puis à la fin, le message dans les étoiles.

"Je t'aime Aphrodite. Veux-tu m'épouser ?" inscrit en turquoise.

Ce fut à ce moment que DeathMask sorti de l'ombre pour enlacer le chevalier des Poissons toujours le choc. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassa son cou.

"C'état pour ça … petit cachotier tu m'a bien eu.

\- Ca te plait ? murmura le Cancer.

\- Oui … oui et oui … oui ça me plait et oui je le veux …"

Ils s'embrassèrent alors que Milo prit la liberté d'envoyer quelques autres fusées.


	10. Tirer des bénéfices

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Shion & Dohko, demande en mariage_

* * *

Tirer des bénéfices

Shion sourit en sentant les lèvres de Dohko dans son cou. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et le laissa caresser son corps en descendant sa bouche le long de son épaule. 

"Bonjour à toi aussi …

\- Bonjour Shion. Mon amour."

Il ronronna et se retourna pour capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes. Les draps frais glissèrent sur leurs peaux alors que les cuisses de Shion s'ouvrèrent pour accueillir son amant.

Une nouvelle fois ils passèrent trois heures à s'aimer sans quitter le lit. Ce fut seulement après tout ce temps qu'ils se levèrent pour manger. Nu devant la cafetière, Dohko s'agita pour servir l'ancien Grand Pope. Perdu dans ses contemplations, ce dernier souriait. L'air salé de la mer rentra dans la cuisine par la fenêtre ouverte.

"C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie …

\- Comme hier, nota Dohko. et avant hier. Et les jours d'avant.

\- C'est parce que tous ces jours sont parfaits. Être ici avec toi c'est le rêve."

Le Chinois sourit à son tour et vient s'asseoir à coté de son amant pour caresser ses cheveux verts.

"Tu as raison … On a attendu ça si longtemps … Moi aussi je veux profiter de ses journées avec toi."

Shion eut un rire et prit le croissant de Dohko pour mordre dedans.

"Eh ! Mon petit déjeuner !

\- Uhmf délichieux ton petit déjeuner chéri !"

Soucieux d'échapper à la terrible colère d'un Dohko affamé, Shion courut en dehors de la villa pour arriver directement sur leur portion de plage privée. Le sable chaud sous ses pieds le brulaient mais il s'en moquait. Il se sentait comme un adolescent qui découvre son premier amour.

A la fin de la guerre, Athéna lui avait permit de partir en vacances, un luxe absolument inestimable. Pourtant il avait hésité plusieurs jours, croyant qu'il ne pourrait s'absenter de sa charge de Grand Pope. Seulement les Chevaliers d'Or montèrent une honteuse rébellion qui plaça Shura sur le trône et Ayoros à ses cotés. Les nouveaux gardes rapprochés de sa majesté popale et fiers chevaliers d'Athéna usèrent de force et de stratégie pour exiler Shion et Dohko dans cette villa louée par la fondation Kido, avec plage privée, domestiques et jacuzzi.

Depuis ces jours sombres il y a trois semaines, les deux amants passèrent leurs temps entre la mer et la chambre à coucher. Et à part quelques vols de croissant et une pluie torrentielle la veille qui les avaient forcé à rester couchés, tout allait pour le mieux.

Shion cria quand Dohko le plaqua dans le sable. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enfiler un boxer, ce qui permet à Shion de malaxer ses fesses pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient encore. Il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir aux chevaliers d'Or de l'avoir foutu dehors comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Il se sentait bien, complet, heureux. Simplement.

Dohko souriait comme quand il avait une idée en tête.

"Tu crois que notre déesse pourrait accorder un de mes souhaits aussi ?

\- J'en sais rien. Il y a quelque chose que tu désires plus qu'être ici avec moi ? grogna Shion.

\- Oui. Passer ma vie avec toi.

\- Où ? Ici ? Je te signale que techniquement je suis toujours Grand Pope.

\- Shion … Tu as assez donné … il est grand temps que tu prennes ta retraite. Moi aussi d'ailleurs."

Dohko s'allongea sur lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Les yeux de Dohko le rendaient faible. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'ils continuent de le fixer ainsi.

"Epouse moi. Finissons notre vie ensemble. Soyons enfin heureux Shion."

Ce regard, encore, et sa bouche dans son coup. Il songea que cette perspective était très alléchante. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, lui jura qu'il l'aimait et répondit oui.

Après tout, la robe de Grand Pope allait mieux à Shura.


	11. Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Shura & Aiolia, demande en mariage_

* * *

 _Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire_

Neuf chevaliers d'or soupirèrent et le dixième secoua la tête.

"Non mais vraiment quel idiot …

\- Le plus con de nous tous.

\- J'ai toujours su qu'il nous causerait des emmerdes, mais pas à ce point …

\- Il a toujours été aussi buté ?

\- Oh oui … crois moi.

\- Bon, messieurs, déclara Ayoros en se levant d'un coup. Il faut d'urgence mettre en place un plan d'action.

\- Si quelqu'un a des idées pour les faire recoller les morceaux, marmonna Milo, c'est le moment. Après tant d'efforts pour rien, je suis découragé.

\- Comment Shura l'a pris ? s'enquit Aldébaran.

\- Mal. Il parlait de partir en Espagne pour digérer le choc."

Dohko se releva pour remplir à nouveau les tasses. La réunion avait pris place dans son temple, situé au milieu du sanctuaire. Suite aux troubles dans les cosmos de Shura et d'Aiolia, même Shaka avait interrompu ses méditations pour les aider à résoudre les problèmes sentimentaux de ses pairs.

"Résumons nous, enchaîna Mû en recoiffant ses cheveux. Aiolia trouve une bague dans les affaires de Shura …

\- Quand je dis qu'il ne faut pas fouiller dans les armoires des autres, grogna Aphrodite.

\- … et il en conclut que ce dernier va lui faire une proposition, donc il panique et s'enfuit chez Marin, son ex, pour qu'elle le console …"

DeathMask échappa un gros mot en italien et se leva pour allumer une cigarette près de la fenêtre, alors que Saga fronça les sourcils.

"Nous avons quand même affaire à deux gros cons … Je me demande comment on va faire cette fois.

\- Je sais pas mais il va falloir qu'on soit efficace, ajouta Ayoros. Ce qui exclue les tentatives incluant de la violence physique ou de la torture.

\- J'ai peut être une idée, dit Camus de son habituel ton froid, mais elle inclue de la violence physique."

* * *

Un froid polaire s'abattit sur le Sanctuaire quand Camus enferma Shura dans un cercueil de glace. A coté, Marin et Milo tremblèrent et reculèrent quand Aiolia rentra en trombe dans le dixième temple.

"Tu es fou ! hurla-t-il en direction du Verseau. Qu'a-t-il donc fait pour mériter ça ?

\- Il a blasphémé, mentit Camus avec un extraordinaire aplomb. Il a dit qu'Athéna n'était qu'une gamine qui ne méritait pas d'être appelé déesse.

\- … Il a dit ça ? murmura le Lion choqué. M-Mais … il n'était pas dans son état normal … il a surement … il est mal je crois …

\- Ah oui ? Comment cela ? Veux-tu partager une information sur son état ?"

Milo et Marin échangèrent un regard complice. Camus était le plus fort d'entre eux pour arriver à faire parler les autres. Aiolia serra les poings et observa le visage de Shura figé dans la glace.

"Je … je l'ai repoussé … je lui ai dit qu'il était impossible pour nous de se marier … parce que nous sommes chevaliers et que notre devoir doit passer avant tout …

\- Et le penses-tu vraiment ?

\- Non ! Enfin … oui je … j'en sais rien … Camus pitié sors le de là, je te jure qu'il ne le pensait surement pas, enfin, tu le connais …

\- Je pensais te connaître aussi Aiolia et pourtant tu repousses l'hommes que tu aimes … j'ai du mal à comprendre."

Le Lion baissa les yeux et Milo dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre sa réponse.

"Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait … J'ai eu peur … peur de m'engager pour la vie … De ne pas réussir à le combler. Parce qu'il le mérite tu comprends Camus …

\- Aiolia du Lion tu es un idiot."

Ces quelques mots firent l'effet d'une gifle à Aiolia qui détourna le regard. Jugeant que la punition avait assez duré, il leva sa technique et laissa le blond se ruer sur son amant pour l'empêcher de tomber sur le sol dur. Sonné, Shura n'eut d'autre choix que de s'accrocher à ses bras. Camus en profita pour tirer Milo et Marin hors du temple du Capricorne.

"Tu te sens bien ? murmura Aiolia.

\- Je crois … Oui tout va bien. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si tu t'en préoccupais vraiment, ajouta l'espagnol.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? J'ai eu la peur de ma vie en te voyant là dedans !"

Shura le repoussa et se releva les jambes tremblantes. Même s'il avait été consentant, il gardait quelques séquelles de l'attaque de Camus. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant les bras de son amant enlacer ses épaules.

"Pardonne moi. Je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Je sais … j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Camus … avoua-t-il à voix basse. Mais tu … tu aurais du me le dire avant … T'étais pas obligé de me repousser comme ça, espèce de … de … de chat de gouttière."

Aiolia sourit malgré lui et embrassa le cou de son amant en le tenant fermement contre lui.

"Je sais, j'ai mal agi. J'ai eu peur.

\- Peur ? De quoi ? De nous deux en costume blancs devant l'autel ou du choix du plan de table ?

\- De tout ça … et de l'après. Nous deux … une vie à nous. Je sais pas comment gérer cette idée. Mais toi en blanc en train de dire oui, c'est une très belle image.

\- Idiota …

\- Cabron, rétorqua Aiolia en riant. Moi aussi je t'aime."

Shura tourna la tête pour que leurs lèvres se joignent.

Il fallut seulement deux jours au Capricorne pour convaincre Aiolia de porter sa bague de fiançailles et trois mois pour lui faire accepter l'idée du mariage.


	12. Je pense que je suis amoureux de toi et

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Camus & Milo  
Phrase demandé : "Je pense que je suis amoureux de toi et ça me terrifie"_

* * *

Je pense que je suis amoureux de toi et ça me terrifie

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient revenus de leur mission, qui avait plus ressemblé à des vacances, et cela faisait trois jours que Camus s'était enfermé dans le onzième temple. Cela faisait même quatre si on comptait les heures de trajet-retour-au-Sanctuaire où il n'avait pas décroché un mot. Depuis, plus rien.

Milo frappa sur le clou avec force. Pour s'occuper, il accrochait des tableaux, réparait la chaise bancale ou montait un meuble suédois pour Aphrodite. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Camus refusait de lui adresser la parole. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, il n'avait eu aucun mot déplacé même si l'envie était présente. Les autres chevaliers semblaient ne pas s'en soucier, à part Shura et Aphrodite qui lui recommandaient la patience.

Seulement Milo n'avait jamais été un chevalier patient.

Le soir du cinquième jour, il gravit les marches qui séparaient leurs temples, ignora Ayoros et Shura et frappa à la porte close qui menait aux appartements privés du Verseau.

"Camus ! Ouvre ! J'ai à te parler !"

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Mais il sentait sa présence par son cosmos. Il inspira.

"Camus si tu n'ouvres pas, je demande les clés à Shura."

Pas sur que le nouveau pope accepte de l'aider. Surtout pour une raison aussi stupide que "Camus lui manquait". Toujours aucune réaction.

"S'il te plait … J'ai besoin de te parler. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou alors tu es malade ? Tu … tu as besoin de tranquilité ?"

Rien. Et Milo commençait à s'énerver.

"Camus ! Je vais frapper Hyoga si tu n'ouvres pas !"

Les battant basculèrent pour s'ouvrir sur un long couloir et Camus sortit aussitôt de sa chambre, l'air furieux. Milo sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Il détailla les traits tirés du visage de Camus, son air débraillé, ses cheveux attachés et son jogging. La situation devait être grave : Camus faisait toujours attention à son apparence, affichant un visage parfait à tout instant. Sauf maintenant.

"Comment oses-tu me menacer avec Hyoga ? Comment oses-tu me faire du chantage ? N'ai-je pas été clair ? Je veux rester seul quelques temps !

\- Non tu n'as pas été clair ! Tu n'as rien dit ! cria Milo à son tour. Tu t'es enfermé ici sans prévenir personne ! Je m'inquiète pour toi !

\- Je vais très bien merci !

\- Oh bien sur : depuis quand portes-tu des joggings ?

\- C'est … merde Milo. Laisses moi tranquille.

\- Hors de question ! Je veux comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive !

\- Je suis sérieux. Je vais bien, je n'ai besoin de rien, j'ai juste besoin de rester seul quelques temps.

\- Et ça t'a pris comme ça ? Camus, je veux juste comprendre pourquoi …

\- Parce que je crois que je suis amoureux de toi et ça me terrifie."

La phrase avait été prononcé froidement, avec des légers tressaillis dans les aïgus. Milo fixa son ami, abasourdi et le vit baisser la tête et rougir au coin des joues.

"Quand on était en Tunisie … La nuit avant qu'on rentre. Tu as … parlé en dormant. Tu as dit que j'étais beau avec la mer et que tu m'aimais. Et j'ai compris que … que je t'aimais aussi et … et je ne sais pas quoi faire."

Choqué, Milo ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Les deux chevaliers s'observèrent pendant un instant, tous deux incapables de bouger ou de parler.

"Mais embrassez vous bandes de débiles !" hurla la voix d'Aphrodite, les faisant sursauter.

Quelqu'un le frappa. Milo devient rouge à son tour et referma la porte pour se cacher des regards curieux. Camus en avait profité pour reprendre un visage froid malgré les rougeurs qui trahissaient son émoi. Milo le trouva adorable.

"Camus je … la prochaine fois que tu ressens un truc comme ça … viens me le dire directement."

Il s'approcha vivement et profitant de sa surprise, posa sa bouche sur la sienne pour l'embrasser tendrement. Camus eut un instant d'hésitation mais finalement entrouvrit les lèvres pour avoir accès à sa langue. Les mains de Milo caressèrent sa nuque, lui provoquant d'agréable frissons. Quand ils se décollèrent, il posa son front sur le sien.

"Chaque fois que j'en ai envie ?

\- Bien sur. Je ne serai pas loin."


	13. Tu m'as entendus Enleve là

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Saga & Mu  
Phrase demandée : "Tu m'as entendu. Enlève le"_

* * *

Tu m'as entendu. Enlève le

Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil de Pope, Saga entortillait une mèche de cheveux gris autour de son doigt. L'autre main tenait un verre de vin presque vide. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Mû, il sourit et se releva.

"Approche, chevalier du Bélier."

Le dit chevalier s'approcha et se mit à genoux sans le quitter des yeux. Saga croisa les jambes en souriant d'un air satisfait.

"Vous vouliez me voir Grand Pope ?

\- Je m'ennuie … atrocement."

Mû fronça les sourcils.

"Vous attendez vous à ce que je vous distraie ?

\- Tout à fait. Enlève ton armure et ce qu'il y a en dessous."

Mû se releva et rejeta ses cheveux en arrières.

"Je crains que ne vous ne m'ayez confondu avec une prostituée.

\- Oh non, je paye les prostituées. Toi, tu vas simplement accomplir ton devoir."

Il s'approcha du Bélier, trop choqué pour réagir. Il afficha un regard empli de désir malsain qui fit frissonner l'Atlante.

"Tu m'as entendu. Enlève là."

Saga se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et tremblant. Il haletait. Il prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle et observa ses cheveux bleus et parfaitement normal. Il soupira de soulagement et se redressa. Il était dans le salon de Mû, sur son canapé et recouvert d'une couverture. Il la rejeta et se rua dans la cuisine où son amant préparait le thé. Sans réfléchir, il l'enlaça et colla son torse contre le dos du Bélier.

"Enfin réveillé ? murmura ce dernier en souriant.

\- J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar."

Mû se retourna et appuya son front contre le sien, embrassa délicatement sa joue brûlante.

"J'étais de nouveau possédé, continua Saga,et je faisais de toi mon esclave sexuel. Tu n'étais qu'un jouet, une distraction, et je voulais que tu sois à moi. Par Athéna … je me revois dans la salle du trône, t'ordonnant d'enlever ton armure …

\- Le faisais-je ? le coupa Mû.

\- Je … non … je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillé."

Le Bélier poussa son amant contre la table et prit durement possession de ses lèvres. Saga voulut approfondir l'échange mais Mû mordit sa lèvre inférieure, lui tirant un couinement.

"Chassons de suite ce mauvais rêve, dit Mû avant de mordre le cou du chevalier des Gémeaux. Enlèves tes vêtements.

\- M-Mais Mû … balbuta Saga, surpris de ce soudain élan de domination.

\- C'est toi qui est à moi, répondit le Bélier en tirant ses cheveux, une lueur de désir au creux des yeux. Tu m'as entendu. Enlèves les."


	14. J'ai failli te perdre

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Camus & Milo  
Phrase demandée : "J'ai failli te perdre"_

* * *

J'ai failli te perdre

Alangui dans le lit de Camus, Milo caressa le ventre plat de son amant du bout des doigts, appréciant la fraîcheur qui s'en dégageait. Pendant l'amour, Camus laissait de coté son cosmos de glace et sa peau se réchauffait au contact de celle de Milo. Il se pencha pour embrasser un morceau de chair prêt du nombril.

"Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en faisant remonter sa bouche le long de son corps. Je t'aime tellement …

\- Je t'aime aussi Milo."

Camus caressait les cheveux blonds du chevalier du Scorpion, fumant doucement de l'autre main. Il appréciait particulièrement ses moments de tendresse, où le temps semblait s'arrêter entre ses quatre murs. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé ses instants contre d'autres, pas même quand Milo tenait sa main devant les autres ou quand il le défendait devant ceux qui osaient encore le traiter de traître.

Il écrasa la cigarette dans le cendrier et serra les mèches bouclés de son amant pour le faire remonter. Il écarta les jambes pour lui faire de la place et prit possession de sa bouche pour un nouveau baiser langoureux. Sans se presser, ils mêlèrent leurs langues et leurs salives de longues minutes durant, leurs mains caressant la peau de l'autre. Milo prit le visage de Camus entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien. L'autre sourit.

"Quoi ?

\- On devrait être morts. Plusieurs fois. Pourtant les dieux ont fait preuve de clémence envers nous. Alors je profite de ton visage. Je t'observe. J'ai failli te perdre. Je ne veux pas recommencer."

Camus soupira et effleura les hanches nues de Milo de ses doigts fins.

"Je ne vais pas mourir une nouvelle fois …

\- J'espère bien. Je refuse de te voir en surplis une nouvelle fois. Le noir ne te met pas en valeur."

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, étouffant leurs rires discrets et Camus renversa Milo sur le matelas. Bien installé contre lui, il mordilla son oreille en lui chuchota qu'il ne le perdrait plus jamais.


	15. Joyeux Anniversaire DeathMask

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Special : DeathMask Anniversaire_  
 _Présence de OC ( Pisces Sonja & Cancer Rafael ) _

* * *

Joyeux Anniversaire DeathMask

Ils mijotaient quelque chose. Il le savait depuis des semaines. Il le sentait venir. Ce n'était pas comme si il ne sentait pas leurs cosmos en ébullition. Depuis le début de l'année, tout le monde s'agitait. Même depuis novembre, quand l'armure du Cancer l'avait définitivement quittée. Sois disant pour se préparer à étreindre le cosmos de son futur porteur. M'ouais. En attendant, il n'était officiellement plus un chevalier et n'avait plus rien à faire au Sanctuaire.

"Mais enfin tu ne vas pas partir tout seul ! avait dit Shura. Attends au moins quelques temps, que la nouvelle génération se mette en place. Et puis Aphrodite et moi on a besoin de toi ici."

Il soupira et se ralluma une cigarette. Selon ses désirs, il était seul dans son temple pour se regarder dans une glace. Lui seul et ses 52 années. Il observa son visage sans ride. Si cela n'aurait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait embarqué Aphrodite loin d'ici et ils auraient déjà commencé leur vie peinarde sous le soleil, rien qu'eux deux. Mais de façon officielle, les choses étaient plus compliquées. Aphrodite ne pouvait laisser son poste comme ça, tant que Sonja n'était pas encore liée à l'armure des Poissons. Shura refusait de le laisser partir seul. Et puis il y avait ce truc qui le liait aux autres et qui l'empêchait de s'éloigner. Ce lien totalement indescriptible qu'ils auraient toujours. Ce lien qui lui faisait sentir quand ses amis mijotaient quelque chose.

Il sortit finalement de la salle de bain et enfila quelque chose pour la décence. Malgré leurs âges avancés, chacun de leurs anniversaire était un événement qui monopolisait le sanctuaire entier ( voire plusieurs comme celui de Kanon ) et donc chaque chevalier pouvait se rappeler des semaines après. Pourtant dans ses jeunes années, il avait insister pour le sien ne soit pas une grande fête. Quelques cadeaux histoire de marquer le coup, une bonne bouteille et cela lui suffisait. Seulement cette année, il semblait que ses camarades en avaient juger autrement.

Il était en retard d'ailleurs.

Il entreprit de monter les marches en direction du douzième, où Aphrodite devait l'attendre. Il sentait d'ailleurs que la petite réunion aurait lieu là bas. Il sentait tous les chevaliers d'or et … et ô surprise, même Dohko et Shion. Et l'immense cosmos d'Athéna au milieu. Même Seiya, Shiryu, Shun et Hyoga. Même Ikki. Oh. Décidément il se tramait quelque chose de vraiment pas net. Et pas un chat dans les autres temples.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de décoration grandiose dans le douzième. Un énorme bouquet de rose qui le fit sourire trônait sur la table. Il les compta rapidement : 52. Tous les ans il lui faisait le coup de toute façon. Avec une carte qui le priait de se rendre dans le jardin. Aphrodite dans toute sa splendeur. DeathMask se dit qu'il avait certainement passer des heures voire des jours à tout organiser pour que tout soit absolument parfait.

Dans le jardin, ils se tenaient tous aussi droit que possible. Sur la table, pas de gâteaux. Des paquets cadeaux. Et une valise. Aphrodite s'approcha et l'enlaça, le serrant contre lui pour l'embrasser.

"Bon anniversaire chéri.

\- M-Merci mais … qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

Il prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne. Milo pointa du doigt le plus gros paquet.

"C'est un ordinateur. 

\- Un … un … mais vous êtes des grands malades !

\- La ferme et écoute, le coupa Aiolia.

\- Il y a un accès internet, poursuivi Milo, pourquoi qu'on puisse s'envoyer des mails et s'appeler avec.

\- Et ça, ajouta Shiryu en pointant un autre paquet, c'est un téléphone. C'est idéal pour communiquer à distance."

DeathMask refusait de comprendre.

"C'est gentil mais pour la plupart on est qu'à trois temples d'écarts …

\- Là, c'est la machine à café du quatrième temple, pour que tu l'emmènes avec toi, déclara Rafaël, et il y a les tasses qui vont avec.

\- Et des sachets de thé à la rose, déclara Sonja en pointant des paquets plus petits.

\- Ceci, enchaîna Athéna en lui tendant des clés de voiture, est une Porshe Panamera que je t'offre, en espérant que tu feras attention sur la route."

Enfin, alors que le coeur de DeathMask menaçait de faire une embolie, Shura et Aphrodite déroulèrent ce qu'il avait pris pour une nappe et écartèrent les pans de papier. Des plans de maisons.

"Bon alors elle est pas parfaite parce qu'on est qu'à quatre cent mètres de la plage, dit Aphrodite avec un grand sourire, mais c'est Syracuse et il y a deux étages. Avec plein de chambres.

\- Et une vue magnifique d'après les photos, ajouta Shura. Vous allez êtes super bien là bas."

DeathMask ne put se retenir davantage et éclata en sanglot au beau milieu du jardin du 12ème temple, devant ses pairs chevaliers et sa déesse. Ses deux amis lâchèrent aussitôt les plans de la villa sicilienne qu'ils avaient acheté spécialement pour lui et se collèrent à lui pour l'enlacer.


	16. Ne t'avises pas de jeter cette boule de

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Camus & Milo_  
 _Phrase demandé : Ne t'avises pas de jeter cette boule de neige ... et merde_

* * *

Ne t'avises pas de jeter cette boule de neige ... et merde

Pas un bruit ne venait des quatre maisons au dessus de lui. Ses habitants étaient tous morts. En dessous, seul le sixième était encore éclairé. L'horloge indiquait trois heures vingt. Il soupira et retourna dans la cuisine pour reposer la bouteille de vin. Il avait suffisamment bût pour ce soir.

Il se sentait tellement seul.

Et il n'avait personne à qui en parler.

Mû réparait les armures. Aldébaran aidait à reconstruire les temples endommagés. Shaka méditait. Aiolia était avec Athéna au Japon. Lui était seul. Un grand vide dans son coeur, dans son âme. Son cosmos en était si troublé que personne ne songeait à venir le déranger. Il prétextait une faiblesse pour rester cloué au lit.

Il n'avait plus la force d'en sortir.

Sauf pour aller là haut.

Il ne se rendait jamais sur sa tombe. Il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Cela ne rendait la vérité que plus cruelle encore. Il préférait aller au onzième temple où il ressentait encore sa présence. Là, à la suite de tous les autres chevaliers du Verseau morts avant lui, il y avait une plaque avec son nom.

Cette nuit là une nouvelle fois il s'y rendit. Il appuya sa main sur la plaque et cherchait à comprendre pourquoi cet idiot s'était fait tué par son disciple. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Pire, il s'en voulait. S'il avait tué Hyoga quand il était passé dans sa maison, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

C'était de sa faute.

"Pardonne moi …" murmura-t-il dans le vent en s'asseyant face au mur.

Il ne connaissait pas les autres noms. Juste celui de Camus brillait plus que les autres pour lui.

Il pleurait sans cesse. Il se savait pathétique. Il savait qu'il devrait être un fier chevalier d'Athéna, qu'il devait vite se reprendre pour aider le Sanctuaire à se reconstruire. Mais il s'en sentait incapable. Il n'avait plus envie de rien. Juste un manque, constant, et une douleur immense.

Camus n'était plus là. Il ne serait plus jamais là.

S'il aurait été là, il lui aurait déjà servi de longs discours froids pour le gronder et pour l'encourager à sa manière d'aller de l'avant. Tu es un chevalier d'or qu'il aurait dit, tu es fort et puissant, tu ne dois pas te laisser envahir par les sentiments.

"Exactement comme quand on était gosse, marmonna-t-il dans le temple désert. Quand maître Hector est mort. Aldé Aiolia et moi on arrêtait pas de pleurer. Mais toi … tu disais que c'était normal de mourir … qu'il fallait que nous on vive avant d'aller le rejoindre."

Le rejoindre. Il y avait souvent penser. Sans jamais pouvoir le faire.

"Juste après … le Pope nous a dit d'aller jouer ailleurs … que la déesse devait lui parler encore … et DeathMask est resté pour accompagner son âme aux enfers … Alors on a été dans le temple du Scorpion tous les deux. Je me souviens t'as fait neigé dans la chambre pour me faire sourire. Et tu disais "ne t'avises pas de jeter cette boule de neige … m-merde …"

Il pleurait encore, de toutes ses forces, il criait de rage et de désespoir parce que Camus n'était plus là pour le consoler. Il ressentait cette tristesse, cette peine constante. Cette impuissance à revoir l'être aimé. Ce manque. Ce désir de le revoir une dernière fois pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Milo entoura ses bras autour de son corps de façon à s'enlacer lui même. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'imaginer Camus contre lui, ses lèvres contre son cou et ses cheveux caressant sa peau. Mais même ça son organisme lui refusa et il ne sentit rien d'autre que le froid du temple vide.


	17. Divers entrainements

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Shurros ( Ayoros & Shura )_

* * *

Divers entraînements

"T'es sûr que c'est utile ?

\- C'est absolument inutile en tant qu'entraînement de chevalier d'Or. Mais en tant qu'homme viril dégageant des hormones sexuels, je t'assure que ça va t'aider."

Shura leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras alors qu'Aphrodite reprenait le cerceau pour le faire tourner autour de ses hanches. Il le fit tourner par des habiles mouvements du bassins que le Capricorne trouva absolument ridicule.

"Vraiment, en quoi ça peut te servir ?

\- Tu veux une démonstration ? Ouvre grand les yeux mon chou."

Aphrodite s'avança jusqu'à Ayoros qui s'entraînaient à un autre bout des arènes. Sous le regard ébahi de Shura, le Poissons se remit à faire tourner le cerceau dans des mouvements beaucoup plus sensuels. Autours d'eux, d'autres chevaliers tournaient la tête pour l'observer. Même Ayoros semblait hypnotisé par les mouvements de hanches.

Shura sentit comme une grande envie de frapper Aphrodite pour qu'Ayoros arrête de le regarder. A la place il s'avança et fit un grand sourire.

"Tu me laisses essayer ? Je veux voir si je tiens plus longtemps que toi."

Son ami lui tendit le cerceau avec un sourire satisfait. Il avait eu exactement ce qu'il voulait. Shura s'efforça de ne pas penser au ridicule de la situation et ondula des hanches pour faire bouger le cerceau.

Ayoros et les autres oublièrent immédiatement Aphrodite : incontestablement, Shura n'avait pas besoin d'entraînement au cerceau pour savoir bouger ses hanches.


	18. C'est sans doute le plan le plus stupide

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Shura & DeathMask & Aphrodite  
Phrase demandée : C'est sans aucun doute le plan le plus stupide que tu ai jamais eu. Bien sûr que j'en suis._

* * *

C'est sans aucun doute le plan le plus stupide que tu ai jamais eu. Bien sûr que j'en suis.

"C'est sans aucun doute le plan le plus stupide que tu ai jamais eu. Bien sûr que j'en suis."

DeathMask sourit largement et se releva en éteignant sa cigarette.

"Faut faire vite alors. Il ne va pas tarder à arriver."

Aphrodite enleva sa chemise en descendant et la lâcha dans le salon du temple du Capricorne. Il aida DeathMask à défaire son pantalon en lui volant des baisers au passage et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux allongés sur le lit de Shura, complètement nus. Ils sentaient le cosmos de leur amant quelques temples plus bas et l'impatience grondait au creux de leur ventre. DeathMask embrassa l'épaule d'Aphrodite.

"Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il a dit avant de partir ?

\- Baisez vous l'un l'autre pour être prêts pour mon retour, cita Aphrodite.

\- Et au final on a rien fait.

\- C'est nul à deux ! J'aurai eu l'impression de le tromper !

\- Oui mais ça va être serré …"

Le chevalier des Poissons éclata de rire et frappa DeathMask avec un coussin. Ce dernier lui rendit avec un traversin et ils finirent essoufflés et haletant. Penché sur Aphrodite, le Cancer lui vola un baiser.

"Il arrive" murmura-t-il en sentant le cosmos du Capricorne dans le temple.

Ils s'allongèrent cote à cote sur le ventre en s'efforçant de ne plus rire. Shura poussa la porte et gémit en découvrant le spectacle qui l'attendait.

"Bonsoir mon amour … murmura Aphrodite en tournant la tête.

\- Tu as fait bon voyage ? enchaîna DeathMask. Tu dois être épuisé … viens donc te coucher."

Shura aurait du monter voir le Grand Pope pour faire son rapport. Au lieu de cela, il lâcha ses affaires, claqua la porte et se jeta sur le lit, pour dévorer la première paire de lèvre à sa portée, en occurrence celle de DeathMask. Aphrodite en profita pour relever son t-shirt et caresser la peau hâlée.

"Tu es à nous pour ce soir, murmura-t-il en le déshabillant lentement.

\- Rien qu'à nous, ajouta DeathMask en plaquant le Capricorne au matelas et en s'installant sur ses hanches.

\- J'adore vos idées" déclara Shura avant d'attirer Aphrodite à lui pour l'embrasser.


	19. Ils ne se rendent compte de rien

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Julian & Sorrente_

* * *

Ils ne se rendent compte de rien

"Je suis absolument désolé madame … répétait Julian Solo depuis plusieurs minutes. Cela ne se reproduira plus, vraiment, je suis confus …

\- Ce n'est rien ce sont des choses qui arrivent, répondit la femme de ménage. Si votre ami est malade, vous devriez aller le voir."

Julian tendit un billet à la femme qui devait nettoyer le vomi de Sorrente et courut dans l'hôtel jusqu'à la chambre de son ami. Il poussa la porte qui n'était même pas fermée et le trouva dans la salle de bain penchée sur la cuveette des toilettes.

"Ah vraiment bravo ! cria-t-il. Très malin d'ingurgiter une demi bouteille de vodka ! Tu trouves ça digne d'un marina ? D'un général qui plus est ?

\- J't'emmerde …" grogna Sorrente.

Julian était déjà très énervé. Mais ce soir, le comportement de Sorrente l'exaspérait au plus haut pont. Il se pencha et le gifla.

"Ne me manques pas de respect Sorrente de la Sirène !

\- Je t'emmerde ! cria Sorrente en se relevant. T'es qu'un con et tout ça c'est ta faute !"

Ebahi, l'hôte de Poséidon fixa son ami dégobiller de nouveau.

"M-Ma faute ? C'est ma faute si tu bois ?

\- O-Ouais. Parce que t'es con ! Et que je t'aime et que tu vois rien …"

Il l'aime, se répéta Julian, une vague de bonheur l'envahissant.

"Mais toi tu préfères te laisser draguer par la serveuse … continua Sorrente. Elle te bouffait des yeux … et puis la cuisinière aussi.

\- C'est toi le con, le coupa Julian. T'as pas remarqué que je te draguais ? Que je te caressais en t'étalant de la crème solaire ?

\- Non ! Et toi t'as pas vu que je te touchais les fesses en te portant jusqu'à l'eau ? Ni que je te mattes tout le temps, surtout quand t'es en maillot ?

\- J'ai pas vu … T'aurai du être plus explicite ! s'emporta-t-il, énervé contre lui même d'être passé à coté de signes si évidents.

\- Ah ouais ? Bah j'aurai du ! balbutia Sorrente en peinant à se remettre de bout. J'ai envie de toi ! Tout le temps ! Je veux que tu me baises, et fort ! Parce que même si t'es con, je t'aime ! Voilà !"

Il hésita une seconde. Puis il s'arma du pommeau de douche, le pointa vers le général et enclencha l'eau froide. Il cria et avala un peu d'eau. Puis Julian et jeta sur lui et le plaqua contre le rebord du lavabo pour l'embrasser.


	20. As-tu perdu l'esprit ?

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Camus & Milo  
Phrase demandée : As-tu perdu l'esprit ?_

* * *

As-tu perdu l'esprit ?

Il l'observait. Toujours. Tout le temps. Pour diverses raisons. Parfois même sans raison, il n'avait pas besoin d'excuse pour observer Camus. Pour guetter le moindre sourire, la moindre mèche de cheveux volante. Il le fixait sans cesse. Ils étaient ensemble depuis quoi des années maintenant ? Mais il pouvait le regarder pendant des heures entières sans se lasser. Il le trouvait absolument magnifique. Ses longs cheveux qui virevoltaient, sa musculature fine mais bien présente sous son armure. Il connaissait chaque détail de son anatomie.

Pourtant il ne s'en lassait pas.

L'attaque de son amant le frappa de plein fouet et l'envoya percuter le mur de l'arène. Il y eut un craquement violent quand l'os de son avant bras se fractura. Milo gémit de douleur et tenta de se relever. Il toussa à cause de la poussière. Un instant après à peine, Camus était prêt de lui et le tenait dans ses bras pour qu'il ne tombe plus. A sa tête, il était en colère et inquiet.

"Tu n'as donc pas vu que je t'attaquais ? marmonna le Chevalier du Verseau.

\- Euh … n-non …

\- Te concentrer sur notre entraînement n'est donc pas important ?

\- Mais j'étais concentré ! s'écria-t-il. Je te regardais et … et … c'est ta faute, tu es si beau, ça m'a distrait."

Camus plongea son regard dans le sien et fronça les sourcils de désapprobation. Milo se blottit contre lui, sentant le cosmos de Mû s'approcher d'eux.

"As-tu perdu l'esprit ? gronda Camus. En plein combat, tu dois rester centrer sur l'action. Et si j'avais été un ennemi ?

\- Impossible. Aucun spectre n'est aussi sexy que toi."

Camus rosit légèrement et frappa le crâne de Milo qui éclata de rire. Il avait beau l'observer des heures durant, son expression favorite était celle du "Camus gêné quand Milo l'aime trop".


	21. Je suis enceinte

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Camus & Milo Legend of Sanctuary ( Milo en femme donc )  
Phrase demandée : Je suis enceinte_

* * *

Je suis enceinte

Au réveil il était seul dans le lit. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Elle n'était pas là. Il détestait quand elle n'était pas à ses cotés à son réveil. Et elle le savait. Ordinairement, elle attendait à ses cotés qu'il se réveille. Mais ce matin là, elle n'était pas là.

Camus repoussa les draps. Ils étaient froids. C'était la preuve que Milo était levée depuis longtemps. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie, ils se réveillaient toujours ensemble. De plus il ne sentait pas l'odeur habituel du café. L'esprit bouillonnant de questions, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour la chercher.

Milo était là. Assise dans son fauteuil préférée. En fait c'était un fauteuil que Camus avait acheté à Athènes, mais Milo l'adorait et elle s'installait sans cesse dessus. Elle l'avait déplacé près de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors à ses instants de mélancolie. Souvent ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre dans ce fauteuil, chacun profitant de l'autre.

Il s'approcha d'elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux roux.

"Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

\- Je suis enceinte."

Trois mots. On aurait dit une autre. Camus ouvrit la bouche et oublia de la refermer. Un flot de pensées l'envahit. Milo était enceinte. Elle aurait un gros ventre. Elle était enceinte de lui. Ils allaient avoir un enfant. Un être vivant qui allait courir partout, rire, sourire, pleurer, tomber.

Milo se leva et se planta devant lui. Elle avait les joues rouges et les yeux légèrement humides.

"C'était pas vraiment prévu."

Non, pas vraiment, se dit-il en la regardant. Ils étaient toujours chevaliers, ils devaient être prêt à tout donner pour leur déesse. Mais ils avaient dépassé une mort. Deux. Des guerres. Des combats. Il imaginait déjà leur enfant, ressemblant à Milo et un peu à lui. Il s'approcha et la serra contre lui pour respirer son odeur.

Oh. Il le sentait. Son cosmos légèrement différent. Cette lueur.

Il aurait dû le sentir avant d'ailleurs. Il embrassa sa joue.

"Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime.

\- On va être parents Camus. Ca sera différent de Hyoga et d'Isaac, ce sera vraiment notre bébé."

Hyoga et Isaac. Les deux apprentis que Camus considéraient comme ses enfants. Elle avait raison, ça sera différent. Cet enfant sera un mélange d'eux. Il la serra encore plus et il sourit.

"Je sais. Ce sera notre enfant. J'en suis presque impatient."

Milo passa ses bras autour de sa taille et serra le haut en coton qu'il avait enfilé à la va vite. Elle tremblait légèrement. Camus caressa sa joue pour venir l'embrasser tendrement.


	22. Epouse moi

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Camus & Milo  
Phrase demandée : Epouse moi_

* * *

 _Epouse moi_

"J'arrive pas à comprendre, déclara DeathMask en reposant sa bière.

\- Personne ne te demande de comprendre, rétorqua Kanon. Ca regarde que nous. Rhadamanthe n'a pas envie de mariage et moi non plus.

\- T'es con c'est tout. Tu passes à coté d'un truc génial.

\- Je t'emmerde, marmonna le général de Poséïdon. Depuis que tu es devenu un marié-fier-de-l'être, c'est toi qui deviens con. Milo qu'est ce que tu … Milo ?"

Il se demandait comment il pouvait amener le sujet. Comment amener Camus à lui dire oui surtout. Il le voyait un peu plus loin, allongé sur un transat, les lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux. Il soupira.

"MILO ! cria Kanon, le faisant sursauter.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Si si je vous écoute, le mariage, tout ça."

Kanon et DeathMask échangèrent un regard puis sourirent.

"On a envie de jouer, murmura l'Italien. Toi aussi ?

\- Ca dépend, vous jouez à quoi ?

\- Oh c'est très simple, on te lance un défi et tu le réalises.

\- Et sinon ?

\- Un gage. Qui est de … d'embrasser Mû.

\- T'es fou, tu veux que Saga me tue ?"

Milo aurait dû se méfier de la lueur amusée dans les yeux de DeathMask et de Kanon. Il aurait dû. Seulement voilà, Milo n'avait jamais su résister à un jeu idiot.

Maudissant Kanon sur cent générations, Milo resserra le noeud de la cravate qu'il venait de mettre. Il crevait de chaud maintenant, c'était malin. Surtout que la plupart des Saints étaient présents, Or, Argent et même les cinq bronzes sauveurs d'Athéna. Il allait se prendre la honte de sa vie et tout ça à cause d'un jeu stupide. Par un hasard, il se trouva que Camus se leva à ce moment là et s'approcha de la piscine. Il était juste en face. DeathMask s'approcha du chevalier du Verseau pour lui montrer Milo.

Milo plongea. En costume. Il resta un instant sous l'eau avant de remonter juste devant son amant. Il se hissa sur le rebord et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. Dans sa poche il … n'y avait plus rien. Il se figea. Elle avait disparu.

"Milo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" demanda Camus alors que Kanon retenait un rire.

Le petit couffin avec la bague coulait au fond de la piscine du Sanctuaire. Intelligent vraiment. Qu'importe. Il se mit à genoux devant Camus et leva les yeux vers lui.

"Epouse moi.

\- PARDON ? cria l'autre en faisant un pas en arrière.  
\- … Ep … Epouse moi ?"

Crétins. Il se ridiculisait. Devant tout le monde. Il n'aurait jamais dû les écouter. Il se releva.

"Pardon c'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer ! J'ai acheté une bague mais elle a coulé et puis c'est Kanon qui m'a dit que plonger en costume ça te plairait, DeathMask m'a défié de le faire et …

\- A quel moment as-tu pensé que plonger dans une piscine en costume était une bonne idée ? le coupa Camus en croisant les bras. Tu te rends compte que tout le monde nous regarde ?

\- Je sais je sais, pardon je voulais pas je …"

Camus le poussa. Fort. Alors il tomba. Dans l'eau. Choqué, il en avait oublié de respirer. Mais quelqu'un l'attrapa et l'embrassa, sous l'eau. Quelqu'un avait des cheveux roux. Ce roux le remonta et le tient contre lui. Milo prit une inspiration et regarda Camus dans les yeux.

"Espèce de crétin, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit Milo. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? J'ai dit oui."

Avant qu'il puisse demander quand, Camus l'avait embrassé de nouveau. Il sourit et répondit à son baiser en caressant ses hanches. Finalement pas besoin de bague.

DeathMask et Kanon entrechoquèrent leurs poings puis leurs paumes de main en remettant leurs lunettes de soleils.


	23. Sans Titre III

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing demandé : Mu & Shura_

* * *

Mû s'écarta et observa le visage de son aîné. Shura avait les joues légèrement rouges.

"Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- C'était comment ?

\- … je … bien. Doux."

Il rit et approcha de nouveau ses lèvres de celles de l'Espagnôl pour les coller aux siennes. Shura se laissa faire et ferma les yeux. Il sentit que Mû tentait de faire pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Incapable de le repousser, il ouvrit les lèvres et leur baiser devient plus langoureux, plus passionné.

Peut être même un peu trop.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, Mû s'était allongé sur lui pour approfondir leur échange. Ses mains avaient glissé sous sa tunique pour caresser ses hanches. Shura tourna la tête.

"Quoi ?

\- Tu es sur moi.

\- Oui je sais. Je suis bien là."

Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Dire qu'il n'avait que 12 ans, se dit Shura en profitant une nouvelle fois de la douceur des lèvres de Mû. Il fronça les sourcils soudain et s'écarta. Mû remit une mèche de cheveux en arrière.

"Quoi ?

\- Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Oui, répondit le jeune homme. DeathMask.

\- … Et tu ne mens même pas.

\- Pourquoi toi non ?

\- Non. Descend."

Shura se releva aussitôt Mû écarté et sortit du premier temple en claquant la porte. Il se sentait idiot. Très idiot.


	24. Sans Titre IV

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing demandé : Aquarius Family ( Camus & Milo, Isaak et Hyoga )_

* * *

"Et on leur dit ça comment ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien, avec des mots et des bouches.

\- Milo.

\- Ecoute … ils comprendront. Ils sont assez intelligents pour saisir la nuance.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr.

\- Tu doutes de tes élèves maintenant c'est nouveau.

\- J'ai peur qu'ils … se sentent rejetés.

\- Ils ne le seront jamais."

Hyoga croisa les bras et referma doucement la porte sans la faire grincer. Il retourna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Isaak et se glissa dans le lit de son presque frère. Ce dernier se tourna pour lui faire face.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils veulent nous dire quelque chose et ils ont peur qu'on le prenne mal.

\- Hyoga, tu dois arrêter d'écouter aux portes. Ca doit être important s'ils hésitent.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont se … séparer ?"

Isaak ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de faire non de la tête et serra le blond contre lui.

Il fallut plusieurs jours encore pour Camus et Milo. Le sixième jour de leurs "vacances", ils demandèrent à Isaak et Milo de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Milo avait attaché ses cheveux et gardait la main de Camus dans la sienne. Isaak fixait son maître, qui évitait son regard.

"Bon … Camus et moi on a … quelque chose à vous dire. Et c'est … important, commença Milo.

\- C'était pour ça ces vacances en Sibérie ? le coupa Hyoga. Juste pour ça ? Pour nous dire … quelque chose ?

\- Non, c'était pour qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble, on forme une famille, répondit Camus.

\- Vous allez vous séparer, murmura Isaak. Et vous allez nous dire que vous nous aimerez toujours.

\- Quoi ? Mais non n'importe quoi !

\- Taisez vous, déclara Camus en haussant le ton. Ce qu'on a à vous dire est important et c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça."

Hyoga et Isaak se turent immédiatement. Milo prit une inspiration et regarda tour à tour les deux garçons.

"On veut un enfant."

Léger silence. Hyoga leva les yeux vers Camus.

"Q-Quoi ?

\- On veut un enfant, répéta Milo. Un … un bébé. L'élever ensemble."

Isaak sourit largement.

"Mais c'est génial ! C'est une super idée ! Vous serez des parents parfaits !

\- Ca veut pas dire que vous ne serez plus comme nos enfants … ajouta Camus.

\- On est pas vraiment vos enfants, répondit Hyoga. On est … vos protégés.

\- C'est moi le parrain, s'écria Issak.

\- Or de question c'est moi ! rétorqua le blond.

\- Je suis plus âgé !

\- Je suis un chevalier d'Athéna et pas toi !"

Pendant leur dispute, Camus essuya discrètement une larme au coin de son oeil gauche. Milo se pencha pour l'embrasser.

"Ils l'ont bien pris, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Mes deux grands bébés ont bien grandi.

\- J'espère que notre enfant sera aussi formidable qu'eux."

Ils oublièrent la présence de Hyoga et d'Isaak et s'embrassèrent passionnément. Les deux plus jeunes en profitèrent pour sortir de la cabane et continuer leur dispute dans la neige.


	25. Etre mère

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Aiolia & Marin  
Présence de OC : Théas_

* * *

Etre mère

Pour elle, rien n'était aussi beau. Elle luttait contre le sommeil pour rester fixé devant cette vision absolument merveilleuse. Aiolia avait été le pire mari du monde pendant sa grossesse, mais le voir en train de serrer leur fille dans ses bras était plus beau que tout. Elle sourit.

Le blond berça doucement Théas et embrassa délicatement son front. Marin regrettait de se sentir si faible et de ne pas aller vers eux. Elle devait se contenter de regarder sans toucher et elle comprenait la frustration qu'il avait ressenti quand il se contentait de regarder son ventre.

Enfin. Elle ne l'avait plus touché depuis une heure et cela lui manquait.

" 'Lia … s'il te plait. Donne la moi."

Aiolia se releva mais n'obéit pas.

"Elle est si petite … j'ai l'impression qu'elle va se casser si jamais je la laisse.

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien si on la protège."

Enfin, Marin put reprendre sa fille contre elle. Théas ne disait rien. Elle restait incroyablement silencieuse contre sa mère. Aiolia s'assit au bord du lit et embrassa la joue de sa femme.

"Elle est magnifique. Merci.

\- Merci de quoi ?

\- D'avoir fait de nous des parents."

Marin sourit et tient Théas contre elle. Elle se jura que rien n'arriverait à cette petite chose chaude qui ressemblait déjà à Aiolia.


	26. Baignoire

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Sisyphe & El Cid ( The Lost Canvas ) _

* * *

Baignoire

Il était très, très, dubitatif sur ce que son amant venait de lui proposer. Il croisa les bras et hocha la tête.

"Nous sommes sensés …

\- Être des chevaliers d'Athéna, je sais oui, mais on peut aussi prendre un bon de bon temps !" s'écria Sisyphe en ôtant sa chemise.

Il devait résister, se dit El Cid. Il le devait il le devait. Il avala sa salive.

"Sisyphe …

\- Arrête de résister, tu verras comme cela va être agréable."

Après la chemise suivi le pantalon, qui tomba sur le sol en révélant les cuisses magnifiques et les jambes bien taillées. El Cid sut qu'il avait perdu. A son tour, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements alors que l'autre rentrait dans la baignoire. Il poussa un soupire de délice et appuya sa tête contre le mur.

"L'eau est délicieuse en plus …

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on aura assez de place.

\- Mais si, viens là !"

Il écarta les jambes autant que la baignoire lui permettait et El Cid comprit qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se glisser entre elles. A son tour, il geint en sentant la douce chaleur de l'eau. Il appuya son torse contre le corps de Sisyphe qui passa aussitôt une main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser.

"Alors ? On est bien ici non ?

\- Oui … très bien. C'était une bonne idée."

Sisyphe sourit largement et embrassa son front.


	27. Te mériter

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Rhadamanthe & Kanon_

* * *

Te mériter

Il ne dort pas. Ce soir il n'arrive pas. Il observe son amant entre les draps. Il a un sourire aux lèvres. Kanon se demande pourquoi. Rhadamanthe semble paisible, heureux. Pourquoi ?

Il se demande ce qui peut bien le rendre heureux comme ça.

Il appuie sur son épaule pour le réveiller. Le Juge grogne, se tourne de l'autre coté mais Kanon insiste alors il finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Kanon agit de la sorte. Quand il voit ses yeux qui brillent de larmes, il se redresse et le prend contre lui, avant même de dire quoi que ce soit. Il sait qu'il doute.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

\- Non. J'arrive pas à dormir. Tu m'aimes ?"

Kanon doute. Même si Rhadamanthe lui a dit des centaines de fois. Même s'il lui prouve tous les jours. Il est sûr qu'un jour Rhadamanthe se lassera de lui, qu'il partira avec un autre mieux que lui. Il en est persuadé. Parce qu'après tout, il n'est pas si exceptionnel, il y a mieux que lui. Alors pourquoi est ce que Rhadamanthe reste ?

"Ouais, affirme le blond en caressant ses longs cheveux. Et je n'aime que toi.

\- Mais …

\- Arrête. Je sais ce que tu penses.

\- Je te mérites pas.

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter. Je t'aime. Tu m'aimes. C'est tout. Arrête de penser."

Kanon n'est qu'à peine rassuré quand son amant le serre contre lui pour se rendormir. Il reste persuadé du contraire. Mais il s'accroche en se répétant qu'il ne lui ment pas.


	28. La sieste

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Camus & Milo  
Presence d'OC : Charles, leur fils_

* * *

La sieste

Charles dans les bras, Camus hésitait. Sur le canapé, Milo tendait les bras et dans l'encadrement de la porte, Aphrodite attendait.

"Tu es sûr ?

\- Mais oui ! s'emporta Milo. Il va dormir, après manger, après jouer et tu seras revenu avant l'heure du bain, alors qu'est ce qu'il pourrait arriver ?"

Le Verseau rechignait à laisser le bébé une après midi entière. Il l'embrassa sur le front et Charles gazouilla.

"Du lait pour le goûter …

\- Et s'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit, il y a d'autres parents dans les étages !" coupa Aphrodite en s'accrochant au bras de Camus.

La porte claqua et Milo sourit en serrant son fils.

Seulement, à l'heure de la sieste, le petit Charles hurlait dès qu'il se retrouvait dans le berçeau. Trouvant les cris insupportables, Milo refusait de le laisser pleurer.

"Bon maintenant sois sage ! murmura-t-il en s'allongeant avec le bébé. C'est l'heure de dormir pour bien grandir …"

Lui même fatiguait. Charles l'avait réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit et ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

Finalement, Camus rentra tôt. Il attendait à voir son mari et son fils jouer dans le salon, mais il n'y avait aucun mouvement. Juste un bruit de couinement venant de leur chambre. Et sur le lit, Charles jouait avec les boucles blondes, Milo semblant dormir profondément. Il sourit, attendri par cette image et reprit l'enfant dans ses bras. Il couina un peu, mais se colla contre lui. Camus le posa dans son parc et l'observa attraper ses jouets.

Seulement dans la pièce d'à coté, Milo cria en se réveillant et courut dans le couloir, manquant de percuter son mari qui venait à sa rencontre.

"Camus tu es rentré ! Charles a disparu !

\- Mais non, il …

\- Je l'ai pris avec moi pour dormir mais il n'est plus dans le lit ! Ni dans sa chambre !

\- Milo …

\- Pardon, j'aurai du le surveiller mieux que ça …

\- Milo ! cria Camus en le regardant dans les yeux. Calme toi. Charles va bien, il joue dans son parc. Tout va bien chéri."

Il le prit dans ses bras et en profita pour embrasser son cou. Milo tremblait légèrement. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches.

"Tout va bien … répéta-t-il.

\- J'ai eu peur …

\- Je sais chéri.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être endormi.

\- C'est rien. Tu en avais besoin."

Milo releva la tête pour embrasser Camus en douceur.

"C'était bien le shopping avec Aphrodite ?

\- Pas trop mal. Mais je …"

Dans le salon, Charles cria. Ils sourirent.

"On lui manque.

\- Cet enfant sait ce qu'il veut mais il va devoir attendre."

De nouveau, le français l'embrassa en caressant sa nuque. Il soupira en observant les longues mèches entortillées.

"Il a bien aimé tes cheveux on dirait.

\- C'est malin je dois ressembler à un épouvantail.

\- Tu es le plus beau des épouvantails."

Milo ronronna en reprenant sa bouche. Leur enfant hurla de nouveau.

"Bon, il nous réclame.

\- Je m'occupe du repas. Profites de notre fils.

\- J'adore quand tu dis ça …"

Camus sourit en retournant dans le salon. Charles attendait dans le parc et gazouilla en voyant son père.


	29. La vantardise des Poissons

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Camus & Milo_

* * *

La vantardise des Poissons

Il se glissa furtivement dans son lit. Milo frissonna en sentant le cosmos froid de son amant mais ne bougea pas. Même quand les doigts fins de Camus caressèrent ses hanches.

"Bonsoir Milo.

\- Uhm. Je dors.

\- Non tu mens. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu m'as évité toute l'après midi."

Il tourna la tête pour regarder le français dans les yeux.

"Oh alors tu as remarqué ? Finalement je compte pour toi.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Bien sûr que tu comptes.

\- Première nouvelle."

Camus se mit sur lui pour le plaquer au matelas.

"Dis moi ce qu'il se passe espèce de crétin.

\- Tu ne me le dis jamais !" cria le Scorpion en le repoussant.

Il sortit du lit et se planta devant la fenêtre ouverte, simplement vêtu de son caleçon.

"DeathMask dit tout le temps à Aphrodite qu'i l'aime. Ils passent leurs journées à se balancer des mots doux, ils se le prouvent. Toi, rien. T'alignes à peine deux mots.

\- Je suis pas à l'aise avec les sentiments, murmura le Verseau.

\- J'avais remarqué ! Mais pour moi c'est dur ! J'ai l'impression que tu … que tu ressens rien pour moi."

Dans son dos, Camus l'enlaça et embrassa sa nuque. Un instant ils restèrent collés. Puis il le caressa doucement. Milo gémit et se tourna pour l'embrasser. Sa peau semblait se réchauffer à son contact. A sa grand surprise, Camus le souleva pour le ramener sur lit. Par quelques gestes habiles, il les dévêtit avant de se pencher entre ses jambes.

Blotti contre Camus, Milo reprenait son souffle. Il s'allongea sur le ventre et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule, son amant caressa ses cheveux.

"Ca va mieux ?

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu ai osé me faire l'amour pour me distraire.

\- C'est pas ça …"

Il releva la tête pour l'observer. Ses joues étaient rouges.

"J'arrive pas à te dire à quel point tu es important pour moi. Alors je te le fais comprendre avec mon corps."

Milo rougit à son tour et geint en se collant encore plus.

"C'est le truc le plus romantique que tu ai jamais dit.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude."

Un doigt caressa sa joue et il en profita pour embrasser sa main.

"Je ferai des efforts, murmura le français.

\- Ca me va. Merci.

\- La prochaine fois qu'Aphrodite se vante … dis lui de s'occuper des griffures qu'il a dans le dos."

Milo rit et embrassa une tâche de rousseur à la base du cou.


	30. L'insécurité amène la crainte

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Camus & Milo  
Mentions d'OC : Iris la mère porteuse et Charles leur fils_

* * *

L'insécurité amène la crainte

Il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit à cause de ses cauchemars. Il se rendait dans la cuisine sans réveiller son mari, il buvait du jus d'abricot ou un autre thé. Il buvait beaucoup de thé. La boîte qu'Aphrodite leur avait offert descendait à vu d'oeil. Le thé avait remplacé le café. Par solidarité pour Iris, il n'en buvait plus. Le soleil commençait à se lever. Il jeta un oeil au calendrier.

15 septembre 1999.

L'enfant d'Iris …

Non.

L'enfant qu'Iris portait et qui serait son …

Non.

L'enfant qu'Iris portait et qui serait leur fils serait un Scorpion.

Il sortit du temple, son thé à la main et passa une main dans ses cheveux en observant le bas du Sanctuaire. Un peu plus bas, le huitième temple. Il imagina son armure autour d'un enfant, puis il pensa à cet enfant partant en guerre.

Et Milo se mit à pleurer. Terrassé par la violence de sa propre angoisse, il s'assit sur les marches et entoura son propre corps de ses bras. Il refusait que son enfant soit un chevalier. Même si les probabilités étaient grandes, vu qu'il vivrait au Sanctuaire entouré d'autres chevaliers. Il ne laisserait rien arriver à son enfant.

Mais il avait beau se le jurer, il continuait d'avoir peur pour cette petite boule chaude qui grandissait dans le corps d'Iris.

Il se releva et retourna dans le temple. Tant pis pour le sommeil de Camus. Tant pis s'il l'inquiétait aussi. Pour le moment il avait besoin de ses bras. Il se glissa de nouveau sous les couvertures et se colla au français, qui gémit en se réveillant.

Milo ne dit pas un mot. Silencieusement il pleurait, laissant son cosmos s'exprimer à sa place. Et parce que Camus le connaissait, il le berça tendrement en déposant sur son visage de tendres baisers. Il mit un long moment à se calmer et ne put se défaire de l'étreinte même s'il avait cessé de trembler.

"Rien n'arrivera, déclara Camus en caressant ses cheveux. Parce qu'on sera toujours là pour protéger notre enfant.

\- Mais …

\- Ecoute moi. Toujours. A jamais. Il sera notre famille."

Milo acquiesça. Avec des mots simples, Camus parvenait à dissiper quelque peu sa peur. Mais il doutait encore. Il doutait de lui même. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'arriver à protéger cet enfant.

"Tu en es capable. Tu seras le meilleur père qu'un enfant peut rêver.

\- Et si jamais cela ne suffit pas ?

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est deux. Nous serons tous les deux là pour … pour Charlie."

Il leva les yeux en souriant bêtement. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

"Charlie ?

\- Charlotte. Ou Charles. Je ne sais pas.

\- C'est magnifique.

\- Je t'aime. Et j'aime notre enfant. Et on sera une famille formidable."

Des lèvres fraîches sur son front et il ferma les yeux. A défaut de l'avoir complètement calmé, Camus lui avait au moins fourni un refuge pour calmer ses angoisses.


	31. Envie

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : DeathMask & Aphrodite_

* * *

Envie

"Je veux un bébé."

DeathMask leva les yeux de son rapport. Aphrodite n'avait pas bougé, son thé fumait encore et il fixait la télévision éteinte.

"Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je veux un bébé. Aiolia et Marin vont surement en avoir, Aldebaran et Shaina aussi alors je veux qu'on ait un bébé tous les deux."

Il prit le temps de poser son stylo et le rejoignit sur le canapé.

"Tu sais que biologiquement parlant …

\- Je sais mais Athéna peut bien arranger ça !"

Il se redressa, posa sa tasse sur la table basse et prit les mains de son mari entre les siennes.

"Imagine nous parents. En train de donner à manger à notre bébé. Lui faire des câlins quand il pleure ou lui apprendre à marcher.

\- Tu t'emballes pas un peu ?

\- On pourrait lui enseigner tout ce qu'on sait, lui acheter plein de jolis vêtements …

\- Eh ho ! Aphrodite calme toi !"

DeathMask se pencha pour embrasser sa joue, amusé par l'enthousiasme de son homme.

"T'es adorable mais je doute que ça soit réalisable.

\- On est des chevaliers, on est morts plusieurs fois, notre corps ne vieillit pas et notre meilleur ami est pope."

Sa bouche se colla à la sienne, ses cheveux turquoises chatouillant sa nuque.

"T'es avec moi ? S'il te plait … Je suis sûr que tu serai un père formidable !

\- Uhm ça m'étonnerai.

\- Allez dis oui ! Je veux un bébé avec toi !"

De toute façon Aphrodite l'avait déjà convaincu. Il soupira et passa ses doigts sur les hanches fines.

"Qu'est ce que je ferai pas pour toi …

\- Merci !" cria le chevalier des Poissons en se jetant à son cou.


	32. Les voeux

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Shurros ( Ayoros & Shura ) _

* * *

Les voeux

Shura replia la feuille et la glissa dans sa proche avant d'accepter l'étreinte d'Ayoros. Son mari avait versé quelques larmes pendant le discours. Sa main passa sur l'alliance qu'il venait de lui donner.

"Merci … murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Voilà que je pleure maintenant.

\- Ca va aller ?

\- Bien sur. Mais prends moi la main."

Il obéit et serra les doigts du grec tant qu'à son tour il sortait son discours écrit à la main. Dans la salle, des derniers reniflements puis de nouveau le silence. Au premier rang, Aiolia souriait en tenant la main de Marin.

Il savait que son frère avait passer des journées entières à écrire ce discours.

"Je ne te connais pas autant que les autres, commença le Sagittaire en fixant Shura. Je n'ai pas pu voir ton adolescence autrement qu'en photos. Mais je me rappelle de toi, quand tu es arrivé au Sanctuaire. Tu avais l'air perdu et tu ne souriais pas. Après quelques semaines tu t'es détendu et tu as commencé à rire."

Aphrodite planta ses ongles dans la main de DeathMask. Saga respira. Il y avait déjà beaucoup trop d'émotions dans ce mariage alors s'il partait là dessus, ils allaient tous se mettre à pleurer.

"C'était la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais entendu, continua Ayoros. Quand nous sommes revenus, j'ai remarqué que … tu ne riais plus. Sans doute à cause de tout ce qui t'ai arrivé. Alors je me suis dit … que je donnerai n'importe quoi pour t'entendre rire de nouveau."

Ce fut Milo qui échappa un sanglot le premier.

"Tu es un homme fabuleux, qui rend heureux les autres. Et tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tu est incroyablement généreux. Tu n'hésites jamais quand il faut faire les choses et c'est pour ça que je t'ai aimé. On a commencé à se voir, on a appris à être un couple … mais tu ne riais toujours pas. Et c'était terrible parce que j'aurai donné absolument n'importe quoi pour te voir rire tous les jours."

Des larmes sur les joues de Shura, même s'il continuait de fixer son mari.

"Et finalement, j'y suis arrivé. Et tu as recommencé à rire, parce que tu étais simplement heureux d'être avec moi. J'ai ressenti de la fierté et je t'ai aimé encore plus. Tu es l'être le plus merveilleux qui existe sur cette Terre, Shura et j'ai tellement de chance d'être avec toi. Je t'aime, je veux qu'on forme une famille, je veux des enfants avec toi et … et surtout je veux pouvoir continuer à te faire rire chaque jour qui passe. Parce que tu le mérites et je sais que je peux le faire."

Des applaudissements quand ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Seul Aphrodite avait baissé la tête pour cacher le maquillage qui avait coulé sur ses joues pleines d'eaux salées. Ros passa ses mains sur ses hanches et agrippa la veste blanche de son homme.

"Je t'aime plus que tout au monde …

\- Je sais. Merci … Par Athéna c'était …

\- Cher mari arrêtez de pleurer …"

Et Shura rit en embrassant son mari, qui frémit doucement contre lui.


	33. Une idée derrière la tête

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Minos & Eaque_

* * *

Une idée derrière la tête

Il joue avec son stylo, de temps en temps il écrit un mot ou deux puis il monte le son, le baisse. On pourrait croire que, seul enfermé dans son bureau, Eaque travaille. Sauf que les spectres à son service ne sont pas dupes. Même Myu, qui rentre sans frapper, sait très bien qu'il va trouver le Juge occupé à n'importe quoi sauf à faire son travail.

Pourtant étrangement aujourd'hui, Eaque est calme, souriant, limite rêveur. Le Papillon pose les dossiers sur un coin d'une table et aperçoit les dessins sur la feuille. Des oiseaux. Bien sûr.

"Tout va bien Seigneur Eaque ?

\- Hum hum très bien merci …"

La surprise passée, Myu ressort et se colle au mur quand le troisième Juge des Enfers rentre à son tour dans le bureau, sans frapper. La porte claque et c'es le silence. Minos a laissé son poste ? se demande-t-il en rentrant.

Ledit Minos n'a pas perdu une seconde dans le bureau. Sans un mot il s'est approché du fauteuil d'Eaque et s'est penché pour dévorer les lèvres de son amant. Caressant sa nuque, il lui offre un baiser passionné et rempli d'amour.

"Sexe de bon matin, déjeuner ensemble, sieste sur canapé et maintenant tu débarques sans prévenir pour me bécoter ? murmure Eaque en restant collé contre Minos. T'as quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Uhm non. Oh, attends, si."

Le norvégien embrasse sa clavicule.

"Je t'aime," lâche-t-il simplement en glissant ses mains contre les hanches fines.

Touché par tant d'attention, Eaque rougit et caresse les bras de son partenaire qui remonte ses lèvres le long de son cou. Il n'empêche, c'est trop beau. Il soupire et tourne la tête pour le faire cesser.

"Bon sérieusement, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Mais rien.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi je te prie. Depuis quand Minos du Griffon arrête tout pour venir me voir et se comporter en homme parfait sans rien attendre en retour ?

\- Tu te trompes, j'attends de toi que tu participes et que nous fassions encore l'amour ce soir. Parce que je t'aime. Simplement."

Nouveau baiser, très lent et très tendre. Minos prend le temps de caresser ses joues. Eaque est troublé.

"Simplement ? répète-t-il. Tu m'aimes ? C'est tout ?

\- C'est tout. Et j'adore ta tête quand je te le dis."

Le sourire d'Eaque s'agrandit. En partant, Minos est heureux lui aussi. Dans les yeux de son âme soeur, il a vu la même lueur que dans ceux de Rhadamanthe quand Kanon l'embrasse. Et comme cette petite flamme est rare, elle lui est précieuse. Jamais il ne se lasse de l'observer.


	34. Aujourd'hui

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Minos & Eaque_

* * *

Aujourd'hui

Ils ne se lâchèrent la main qu'une fois assis sur une banquette. Eaque posa la carte devant eux pour l'embrasser, qui répondit à ses lèvres avec douceur. Ses mains caressèrent sa gorge et retirèrent l'écharpe blanche.

"On est en public.

\- Rien à foutre."

Minos rit doucement et s'écarta quand même pour consulter la carte. Eaque soupira et enleva sa veste avant d'observer son amant, l'homme dont il est amoureux, dans son café préféré. Il se mordilla la lèvre.

"J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, déclara Minos après qu'ils aient chacun goûté leurs cafés et leurs parts de gâteaux. C'est relaxant.

\- C'est ici que je viens quand tu me soûles."

Merde, se dit Eaque en reprenant un morceau de tarte aux abricots.

"On avait dit qu'on parlerait pas de nous aujourd'hui … Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu as été absolument parfait que tout va se régler.

\- Je sais. Je dois faire des efforts, j'en suis conscient.

\- Tu recommences. A dire "je" tout le temps."

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Minos posa sa cuillère.

"Va s'y. Puisqu'on en est là, autant que tu me dises clairement ce que tu me reproches."

Il faudrait qu'il se trouve un nouvel endroit relaxant où ils faisaient un café parfait et des gâteaux merveilleux.

"Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. C'est ce que j'essaye de te montrer : tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Tu ne t'intéresses plus à moi, tu as l'impression que je te suis acquis. Eh bien je ne le suis pas.

\- Je ne …"

Minos hocha la tête et se reprit.

"Tu as peut être raison. Je devrais faire plus attention à toi.

\- Eh bah voilà on y arrive.

\- S'il te plait. Laisse moi au moins une chance.

\- C'est aujourd'hui ta chance. Je t'aime. Tu m'aimes. Prouves le."

Nouvel échange de regard. Eaque mordit à pleines dents dans sa tasse. Minos fronça les sourcils.

"Je dois t'avouer que c'est un jeu qui ne m'amuse pas beaucoup.

\- Ah parce que tu crois que ça m'amuses ? Franchement, on devrait pas en être là, mais comme c'est ta faute …

\- Bah voyons. Et … tu te trompes. Ca t'amuses beaucoup. Et ça je le sais."

Son pied caressa le sien sous la table. Ne pas céder.

"Tu adores jouer. Et comme tu t'ennuies avec moi, tu veux relancer une partie. Pour savoir qui va gagner.

\- Mais je vais gagner ! protesta Eaque. C'est évident, c'est mon jeu, donc mes règles, donc tu ne peux pas gagner.

\- Nous verrons. Je relève ton défi. Je vais te prouver que je t'aime, que je te connais, que je tiens à toi. Tout ce que tu veux."

Un partout. Il sourit en terminant son café. Ils allaient s'amuser. Oh oui. Comme toujours de toute façon.


	35. Happy Birthday Rhadamanthe

_CECI EST UN RECEUIL_

 _Pairing : Rhadamanthe & Kanon et Minos & Eaque  
_ _Rappel : D'après le plan des enfers, la Tolomea est la résidence de Minos, la Caïna est celle de Rhadamanthe et l'Antinora est celle d'Eaque._ _  
_

* * *

Happy Birthday Rhadamanthe

"Tu te surpasses chaque année.

\- Tu plaisantes. Ce n'était rien.

\- Trois étoiles n'est pas ce que j'appelle rien Minos. Merci.

\- Bon anniversaire Rhadamanthe."

Les deux juges s'étaient séparés devant leurs appartements respectifs. Si Minos avait rejoint le lit d'Eaque, Rhadamanthe était allé dormir dans la Tolomea. Aucune nouvelle de Kanon, mais il percevait son cosmos quelque part au milieu de la Caïna. Son mari avait sans nul doute préparé une immense surprise pour son anniversaire. Il lui avait interdit l'accès à sa propre résidence depuis dix jours. Minos lui avait juré en mentant qu'il ne savait rien et Eaque avait sourit quand il l'avait questionné.

Enfin. Dans quelques heures il saurait. Il ôta sa monstre et s'allongeant, fixant le plafond. Une nouvelle année. Encore.

Au matin, aucun spectre dans les parages. Rhadamanthe laissa son surplis dans un coin de la chambre, enfila un costume et sortit. La fraîcheur du huitième cercle lui fit du bien. Lentement, il marcha jusqu'à la Caïna. Il ne voulait pas être en avance mais il avait hâte de voir ce que Kanon lui avait réservé.

Il croisa Valentine dans le hall. Celui ci lui souhaita un bon anniversaire et par habitude, resserra sa cravate. Tous ceux qu'il croisa s'écartèrent de son chemin, avec des saluts et des mots polis. Mais pour le moment il n'en avait cure.

Il percuta Eaque au détour d'un couloir. Eaque, en jean couvert de peinture, les cheveux pleins de poussière et les mains couvertes d'échardes qu'il s'empressa de cacher.

"Rhadamanthe ! Bon matin, joyeux anniversaire ! Tu es en avance non ?

\- Pile à l'heure.

\- Oui, mais comme Kanon est en retard, tu es en avance. Alors ta soirée avec Minos ?"

Eaque l'occupa une bonne vingtaine de minutes et Rhadamanthe joua le jeu. Il tentait de découvrir des indices mais l'autre juge ne laissait rien paraître.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il découvrit.

D'abord Kanon, au milieu de la pièce, à coté du seigneur Hadès en personne. Ensuite la couleur des murs. Le mobilier, moderne. La disposition des pièces. Les tableaux. Dont un représentant un dragon et une wyverne. Les deux verres de gin que tenaient Kanon. Son dieu se retira après lui avait souhaité une excellente journée à son tour et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls.

Malgré les tongs, malgré les cheveux en désordre, malgré les yeux fatigués, Kanon rayonnait. Il lui tendit un verre. Et Rhadamanthe aperçut la pile de cadeau derrière lui.

"Joyeux anniversaire, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.

\- Merci … qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ?

\- C'est pour toi. Enfin, pour nous. On a refait entièrement."

Il lui montra le faux parquet, les meubles remplis d'objets qui leur appartenaient, le dressing, l'escalier menant à la cave qu'il avait fourni de bouteilles rares, le lit "le plus grand et confortable qu'il ait pu trouvé".

"C'est magnifique Kanon.

\- J'étais pas sûr que ça te plaise. Mais … tu vois, c'est pour nous deux.

\- Oui, tu l'as dit.

\- Avant, tes appartements étaient pour toi et je n'étais que ton invité. Maintenant, c'est chez nous. Notre maison."

Rhadamanthe fronça les sourcils et fixa la main de Kanon qui serrait la sienne.

"Je suis à toi. Pour l'éternité" conclut l'ancien dragon des mers.

Ce fut les derniers mots intelligents qu'il prononça. Rhadamanthe l'avait jeté sur le lit pour l'embrasser et lui déchirer ses vêtements.

A l'extérieur, Eaque frappa dans la paume de Myu qui s'inclina ensuite respectueusement.

"Bravo pour cette oeuvre d'art mon cher papillon. Ce tableau est superbe.

\- Merci mon seigneur.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais …

\- Faire un garuda et un griffon ? C'est déjà en court."


	36. Uptown Funk I : Eero et Marie

CECI EST UN RECUEIL

 _Pairing : Minos & Eaque  
Special : Rule 63 - Lady!Eaque_

* * *

Uptown Funk 1 : Eero et Marie

Tranquillement, Minos repoussa ses draps et se posta devant le miroir. Il observa son nouveau corps et constata avec joie qu'il n'y avait que peu de changement, à part ses hanches qui semblaient plus fines. Il passa une main sur sa nuque et caressa ses cheveux courts. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure apparence qu'il ait eu mais au moins était-il resté un homme. Il frissonna en se rémémorant le corps de femme qu'il avait eu dans le courant du treizième siècle.

Les souvenirs de l'humain dont il occupait le corps arrivaient en flash. Il s'appelait Eero, avait 25 ans et il venait de s'ouvrir les veines pour rejoindre sa fiancé morte une semaine avant dans un accident. Et dire qu'il avait tout juste obtenu un travail, songea-t-il en enfilant une chemise.

La Tolomea était silencieuse, à part le bruit de ses pas. Il sentit vaguement la présence du surplis du Griffon quelque part. Il sourit en ressentant également le cosmos de Rhadamanthe dans sa demeure, preuve que son frère était également réveillé.

Et puis il y eut cette effusion de surprise qui venait de chez Eaque. Minos se précipita dans l'Antinora. Il fit irruption dans les appartements privés et manqua de s'étrangler.

"J'ai des seins ! hurla Eaque en fixant son reflet nu. Et … et … merde ! s'écria-t-elle en français. Je suis une fille !"

Passé l'étonnement, il s'approcha pour observer le corps plus petit que le sien. Ses mains passèrent sur les hanches bien dessinées, puis remontèrent sur le ventre plat pour terminer sur la poitrine où elles prirent les seins entre ses mains. Eaque soupira.

"Tu es magnifique.

\- Evidemment, mais je …

\- Même en fille. Regarde toi tu es parfaite …

\- C'est très étrange pour tout te dire.

\- On est tous passé par là. Je sais ce que tu ressens. On s'y habitue."

Souriant, Eaque se tourna face à Minos, laissant celui-ci poursuivre ses caresses sur la peau douce.

"Je ne pourrai plus te sodomiser mon coeur.

\- Pas grave. Je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres moyens de s'amuser."

Sa main droite descendit sur une fesse et la jeune fille gémit. Elle caressa les mèches courtes.

"Pas mal. J'aime beaucoup.

\- Il s'appelait Eero. Finnois, 25 ans, infirmier.

\- Oh … Marie, parisienne, 21 ans … Je suis une fille" répéta Eaque avec un léger rire, ses yeux se baissant sur ses seins.


	37. Uptown Funk II : Etre une femme

_CECI EST UN RECUEIL_

 _Pairing : Minos & Eaque  
Special : Rule 63 - Lady!Eaque_

* * *

Uptown Funk 2 : Etre une femme

Sa jupe tournoyait quand elle marchait dans les couloirs. Et cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle fit un tour sur elle même en passant devant Valentine, qui s'inclina respectueusement. Elle entra dans les appartements privés de Rhadamanthe où elle trouva Kanon affalé dans un canapé, un livre sur les genoux. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et le fixa.

"Bonjour à toi aussi Eaque, marmonna son ami. En 3000 ans, personne ne t'a appris à frapper ?

\- Si mais je suis vieille donc j'ai oublié. Comment tu te trouves ?"

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et tournoya de nouveau sur elle même.

"Féminine, répondit Kanon après un rapide coup d'oeil. Je me répètes, je ne m'y fais pas.

\- C'est toujours moi ! J'ai juste des seins, des hanches et plus de saucisse entre les cuisses.

\- Et une voix plus aiguë. Et une tête différente. Et pas de poils aux jambes.

\- Bon d'accord j'ai un peu changé. Mais il y a un énorme avantage …"

Elle se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Kanon avec un sourire :

"Sexe vaginal.

\- T'es dégueulasse.

\- C'est quand même un peu plus pratique je trouve, moins besoin de lubrifiant, de préparation, d'écartement …

\- Pitié pour mon imagination. Mais du coup, ajouta le Marina en se levant lui aussi, tu peux tomber enceinte ?"

Eaque se figea et lâcha le cocktail qu'elle venait de se servir. Kanon se leva et ramassa les plus gros bout de verres, alors qu'elle était incapable de bouger. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et elle porta la main à son ventre. Alarmé, son approcha s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

"Eh je … ne le prends pas comme ça, je voulais juste …

\- Non, c'est pas ça. En fait … Marie, la fille dans laquelle je me suis réincarnée … Elle a eut un enfant déjà. Une fille. Et elle l'a faite adoptée. Alors t'as raison, c'est … peut être possible."

Les bras de Kanon s'enroulèrent autour de son corps pour la serrer contre lui. Elle inspira. En trois millénaires, elle n'y avait pensé qu'une fois, quand Minos s'était réincarnée en femme. Seulement entre les guerres, les chevaliers à abattre et le reste, le sujet n'était jamais revenu sur le tapis. Et puis maintenant. Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

"Je vais … chercher une bouteille d'absinthe dans la cave de Rhadamanthe, proposa le Marina. T'as besoin de te remettre.

\- Tu sais où il les range ?

\- Bien sûr. Il me les a montré.

\- Très bien. Vraiment … parfait. Tout est absolument parfait !" s'écria-t-elle en courant jusqu'à la cave à vin.


	38. Partir à l'aventure

_CECI EST UN RECUEIL_

 _Présence de OC : Cancer Rafael, Capricorn Jade et Pisces Sonja  
_

* * *

Partir à l'aventure

"T'es sûre qu'on a le droit ?

\- Théoriquement non … Mais on peut pas faire ça chez toi ni chez Sonja alors …

\- Pourquoi on peut pas faire ça au douzième ? s'offusqua Sonja.

\- Parce que y a rien à voir au douzième à part des fleurs et des plans de fraises ! Ici au moins on va pouvoir découvrir des choses.

\- Comme quoi ? Le fourreau d'une épée ou un chiffon sale ?"

Jade leva les yeux au ciel et poussa la porte du sous sol, qui s'ouvrir en grinçant, histoire de leur glacer le sang. Rafaël tordit le cou pour observer la descente d'escalier et le noir complet après les marches.

"Bon … et bien … Va s'y Jade, on est dans ton temple après tout …

\- On a déjà vu pire … murmura Sonja en attachant ses cheveux pour se donner de la confiance. On a rencontré des guerriers d'Odin … des Spectres …

\- On s'en souvient encore, grogna Jade en enclenchant la lampe torde. Allez c'est juste un sous sol."

Les trois apprentis descendirent les marches pour arriver au fameux sous-sol du Capricorne, celui là même que leurs maîtres leur avaient formellement interdit de visiter. Sur les murs pourtant, pas de têtes coupées comme au quatrième, pas de roses diffusant du poison. Ils avancèrent le long du couloir, Sonja entre ses deux amis, peu rassurée.

"Peut être que c'est là qu'il laissent les corps des précédents chevaliers ? avança Rafaël. Genre incinération comme les vikings ?

\- Ou alors c'est juste une cave à vin comme chez Camus.

\- Ou alors un atelier comme chez Mû.

\- Ou des archives de dossiers secrets …"

Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé plus loin dans le couloir et les trois jeunes se figèrent complètement, surpris. Sonja recula pour butter contre Rafaël et Jade était livide.

"On est pas seuls … murmura-t-elle en se remettant aussitôt sur ses gardes.

\- Un ennemi ? Ici ?

\- Ca m'étonnerait … Sonja reste ici, ordonna Rafaël en avança. On va voir. Si je montre deux doigts on se barre."

Jade et Rafaël marchèrent vers le trait de lumière qui s'échappait de la porte. La jeune fille se baissa pour coller son oreille à la porte et lui regarda par le trou de la serrure. Il poussa un cri étranglé et se recula vivement, trop, car il heurta Jade et tous deux tombèrent à la renverse l'un sur l'autre.

"AÏE ! cria-t-elle. Quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'as vu ?

\- U-Un … Un … c'est …"

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et Saga se planta dans l'encadrement de la porte, toisant les trois garnements, un drap cachant ses hanches.

"QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA VOUS TROIS ? Je croyais qu'il était clair que personne ne devait venir ici ?

\- Mais on …on … on voulait …

\- On voulait voir des papillons ! cria Sonja. On est sûr qu'ils sont ici !"

Saga ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais la main de Mu posé sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Il referma la porte pour cacher sa nudité et offrit un magnifique sourire aux trois apprentis.

"Vous ressemblez à vos maîtres. Allez donc leur demander pourquoi cette pièce est si utile."

Ils partirent tout trois en courant et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois au quatrième temple, totalement essoufflés. Rafael rejeta ses cheveux en arrière dans un juron.

"L'insonorisation …

\- Plait-il ? demanda Jade en s'asseyant sur une marche.

\- Les caves sont les seules pièces insonorisées … L'atelier de Mû, la serre secrète de Shaka, les chambres des enfants d'Aiolia … Elles ont toutes une fonction.

\- Non je … je saisis pas.

\- C'est dans cette cave que vont les couples pour … enfin tu vois. Fabriquer les enfants."

Sonja éclata de rire et Jade leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tout ça pour ça ? Par Athéna c'est ridicule.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on entend aucun bruit suspect même venant du quatrième ! réalisa Sonja. Ils vont tous au dixième ! … Pas en même temps j'espère."

Nouveaux éclats de rire et Rafaël s'assit aux cotés de Jade, lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

"P'têt qu'un jour on ira nous aussi.

\- C'est ça, dans tes cauchemars.

\- Je pourrai venir ?" susurra Sonja avec un sourire.


	39. Rager

_CECI EST UN RECUEIL_

 _Présence de OC : Cancer Rafael  
_

* * *

Rager

Rafaël froissa la feuille de papier et la jeta contre le mur où elle finit sa course sur la Pandora Box du Cancer. Celle ci lança un cosmos agressif.

"Ah toi commences pas, c'est pas le moment" grogna l'apprenti.

Il reprit une feuille et agita son crayon pour former les traits du visage du chevalier des Poissons. Une nouvelle fois il poussa un juron, froissa la feuille et la lança au loin.

Après avoir fait le portrait de son maître et celui de Shura, il s'était voué à réaliser celui d'Aphrodite. Mais il avait beau recommencer des dizaines de fois, il ne parvenait pas à mettre en valeur la délicieuse figure du chevalier. Il détestait cette sensation d'échec.

En voyant les crayons étalés, les feuilles déchirées et les quelques essais réussis gardés de coté, DeathMask resta dans l'encadrement de la porte. La chambre de Rafael ressemblait plus à un atelier de peintre énervé qu'à un havre de paix et de tranquillité.

"Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

\- J'essaie de dessiner Aphrodite ! Mais j'arrive pas !

\- … Je comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à dessiner des portraits alors que tu peux le voir en vrai.

\- C'est pour les murs, marmonna Rafaël en tournant la tête. Ca serait mieux avec des jolis dessins qu'avec des têtes de morts."

DeathMask se mordit la lèvre et s'approcha pour s'asseoir par terre à coté de son disciple. Il lui donna un coup d'épaule.

"Si tu lui demandes, il accepterait de poser pour toi.

\- Si c'est pour qu'il le fasse nu entouré de roses, même pas en rêve.

\- Ca me plairait que tu le dessines comme ça.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre ? Saga et Ayoros m'ont déjà demandé des portraits de nus de leurs chers et tendres."


	40. Maria

_CECI EST UN RECUEIL_

 _Présence de OC : Grue Maria  
_

* * *

Maria

Elle sautillait en montant les marches. Ses parents derrière elles prirent un instant pour saluer Mû alors que Maria s'était déjà précipité pour voir Kiki. Sa robe volait et un de ses rubans roses se détacha. Kiki sourit en la voyant.

"Coucou Maria !

\- Coucou ! J'ai une nouvelle robe ! Tu m'emmènes en haut pour que Papy Shion la voit ?

\- J'ai plus le droit … Maître Mû l'interdit."

Maria fit la moue et courut sans attendre les cris de protestations de son ami. Au second temple, elle fit un détour par la cuisine et plongea son doigt dans la pâte à crêpes avant de reprendre sa route. Chez les Gémeaux, elle longea les murs pour ne croiser personne et fit de même dans le quatrième temple.

Elle fut obligé de s'arrêter au cinquième pour reprendre son souffle. Marin lui sourit en berçant son fils.

"Tout va bien Maria ?

\- Oui ! Je vais voir Papy Shion !"

Et la jeune fille se remit à courir en souriant, sautant presque les marches. Comme son père lui avait appris, elle retient sa respiration dans le sixième temple pour ne pas que les vapeurs lui montent à la tête. Elle força la porte du septième et se rua dans la chambre de Rhyuo. Le bébé riait en jouant avec son mobile.

"Bonjour Rhyuo ! Je t'ai apporté un cadeau."

Elle posa une petite peluche en forme de fraise contre la petite tête et remonta directement au temple du Scorpion. Sur le canapé, Milo était endormi. Maria s'approcha et tourna la tête pour lire la couverture du livre posé sur son torse.

"Les trois mousquetaires ? Tonton Camus, c'est pas sympa de lui faire lire des livres aussi gros !

\- Tonton Camus essaie d'apprendre à Tonton Milo à lire un livre sans images."

Elle sourit largement au chevalier du Verseau présent dans la pièce. Ce dernier leva un sourcil malgré son visage impassible.

"Tes parents savent que tu es là ?

\- Oui ! Ils sont restés en bas, ils sont trop vieux pour me suivre ! Comment tu trouves ma robe ?

\- Magnifique mais …"

La petite ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle embrassa sa joue et s'en fut en direction des temples suivants, tous vide. Devant la statue d'Athéna du dixième temple, elle eut une brève pensée pour son Tonton Shura, parti en mission avec son Tonton Ayoros. Puis elle se remit à courir à toute vitesse jusqu'en haut des marches. Une fois dans le treizième temple, elle marcha plus lentement, sachant parfaitement qu'Athéna détestait qu'elle courre dans son temple. Elle poussa la porte du bureau de Papy Shion. Il leva la tête et sourit en la voyant.

"Bonjour Maria.

\- Coucou ! T'as vu j'ai une nouvelle robe ! Elle est bleue comme mes cheveux !

\- Je vois ça. Elle est superbe.

\- C'est Mama Aphro qui me l'a acheté !"

Shion observa Maria tourner sur elle même pour faire voler sa robe. Le deuxième ruban rose se détacha de ses cheveux turquoise et tomba à terre. Le Grand Pope se leva pour le ramasser et tendit la main pour lui remettre, délaissant son travail. Maria s'arrêta de bouger et se laissa gentiment coiffer.

"Et où sont donc tes parents ?

\- Chez Mû. Ils voulaient lui parler à propos de votre fête d'anniversaire surp … oh !"

La petite fille se couvrit la bouche des deux mains, l'air presque horrifié. Shion eut un rire et serra le ruban.

"Je n'ai rien entendu … Tu devrais aller les rejoindre.

\- Ah non alors ! Je voulais jouer avec toi !

\- Mais je ne peux pas … j'ai beaucoup de travail ici.

\- T'as toujours trop de travail. Papa il le dit tout le temps. Et Papy Dohko aussi.

\- Oui et bien Papy Dohko m'aide beaucoup quand il est là …

\- Oui je peux t'aider !

\- Maria !"

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Angelo du Cancer soupira en croisant les bras.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas …

\- … déranger Papy Shion, je sais, mais je voulais lui montrer ma jolie robe et puis Tonton Milo il dormait alors …

\- Maria … on a des crêpes pour le goûter."

La petite fille poussa un cri de joie et ressortit du bureau dans un mouvement de tissu turquoise. Shion se releva et sourit largement.

"Papy Shion hein …

\- Oh la ferme "papounet".

\- Elle ne m'appelle plus comme ça : je crois que la priver de jupe à fleurs lui a apprit.

\- Et Maman Aphro ?

\- Rien à faire : Aphrodite adore quand Maria l'appelle maman.


	41. Cauchemar

_CECI EST UN RECUEIL_

 _Présence de OC : Grue Maria  
_

* * *

Cauchemar

Angelo grogna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et releva la tête. A coté de lui la tête plongé dans les oreillers, Aphrodite soupira. Maria se hissa sur leur lit et avança à quatre pattes. Essayant vaguement d'ouvrir les yeux, le chevalier du Cancer se redressa pour accueillir sa fille dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui sans dire un mot.

"T'as fait un cauchemar ?" murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et il caressa ses cheveux. Du bout du pied, il effleura la jambe d'Aphrodite pour que celui-ci se réveille. Il leva les yeux et vient se coller instantanément contre eux.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé mon coeur ?

\- J'ai rêvé que vous m'aimiez plus …"

Angelo serra Maria contre lui et embrassa sa joue.

"Ca n'arrivera jamais, dit Aphrodite.

\- Peut être que si ?

\- Jamais chérie. Ca n'arrivera jamais …"

La petite fille se blottit contre son père et Aphrodite fut légèrement pincé d'être ainsi mis à l'écart. Mais Maria allait vers Angelo quand elle voulait être rassurée et vers lui quand elle voulait jouer. Il se contenta de caresser ses cheveux.

"On t'aimera toujours chérie.

\- Même quand vous serez vieux ?

\- On est déjà vieux. On t'aimera toujours Maria. Toujours. T'es notre fille.

\- Même si vous avez d'autres enfants ?

\- C'est promis chérie."

La petite fille retient ses larmes et s'écarta d'Angelo pour s'allonger entre ses deux pères. Aphrodite en profita pour se blottir contre elle et remonta les couvertures.

"Rendors toi mon coeur. Fais de beaux rêves."

Il ne fallut qu'une minute pour qu'elle se rendorme, son pouce dans la bouche. Angelo sourit et prit la main d'Aphrodite.

"J'adore quand elle fait ça.

\- Tu aimes quand notre fille a des cauchemars ?

\- Non, quand elle vient dormir avec nous, quand elle a peur et qu'elle cherche à être protéger."

Se penchant au dessus de Maria, Angelo embrassa chastement Aphrodite avant de se rallonger pour se rendormir à son tour.


	42. S'énerver

_CECI EST UN RECUEIL_

 _Présence de OC : Pisces Sonja et Capricorn Jade_

* * *

S'énerver

Il était insolent. Sous prétexte que le Sanctuaire et les Enfers étaient en paix, il se permettait de les prendre de haut alors qu'il ne devrait pas être en vie. Jade se répétait qu'ils devaient vivre pour l'équilibre des enfers et donc de la Terre et des humains. Mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter ces spectres venus en paix dans un soi disant effort de cordialité.

"Alors Eaque, qui commande le tribunal en son absence ? demanda Dohko.

\- Violate. Seule femme qui sert à quelque chose. Elle a de la puissance et beaucoup de volonté quand elle veut."

Et cette manie qu'il avait de rabaisser tout le monde. Elle serra le poing. Derrière elle, Shura appuya sur son épaule.

"Je sais, il est insupportable. Reste calme."

Jade inspira et chercha le cosmos de Sonja pour s'apaiser à son contact. Le juge passait justement devant elle et il lui sourit.

"Eh bien. Déjà que les Poissons étaient des femmelettes … Le prochain sera une fille. Le niveau se dégrade."

Nouvelle poussée de cosmos agressif. Aphrodite lui fit un grand sourire, préférant ne pas répondre. Camus lui adressa un regard tellement haineux qu'Eaque passa son chemin sans prononcer un mot. Une fois devant Shura et Jade, il se pencha vers elle.

"Encore une fille ? Déjà que vous aviez une pintade en guise de déesse, la prochaine guerre est gagné d'av …"

Le bras droit fusa et la gifle retentit dans les arènes soudainement silencieuses. Tous se tournèrent vers l'apprentie du Capricorne qui se mordit la lèvre sous son masque. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Eaque tenait la sienne.

"Tu … m'as frappé … on a déclenché des guerres pour moins que ça.

\- Vous avez insulté Athéna et plusieurs membres de la chevalerie, rétorqua Jade. Vous le méritez. Vous ne pouvez que vous blâmer vous même."

Tous ses sens en alerte, Shura se tenait prêt pour contrer une éventuelle attaque du spectre. Mais celui ci se mit à rire et donna un légère tape sur sa tête.

"Tu me plais. Tu as raison : je m'excuse envers Athéna et je m'engage à tenir ma langue !"

Il rit de mauvaise foi mais Jade ne répondit rien. Elle gémit quand Shura la pinça.

"Ne refais jamais ça. la paix est encore trop fragile pour provoquer un juge.

\- C'est un odieux connard qui a insulté notre déesse.

\- Je sais mais la prochaine fois attend d'être à l'abri des regards pour le frapper."

Jade tourna la tête pour échanger un regard complice avec son maître.


	43. Maps

_CECI EST UN RECUEIL_

 _Présence de OC : Grue Maria_

* * *

Maps

"Alors là gamine t'as signé ton arrêt de mort.

\- Viens te battre si t'es un homme !"

Elle riait. En se relevant elle attacha ses cheveux et brancha la console. Ikki releva ses manches. Cette petite idiote avait eu le culot de le défier et maintenant elle allait voir ce dont il était capable. Sur la table gisait les reliefs de leur repas improvisé à base de reste de poulet et de curry.

Brandissant la manette, Maria retira ses sandales.

"Et le perdant porte les valises jusqu'au Sanctuaire.

\- Tenu."

La chanson démarra. Maria oublia tout ce qui n'était pas le jeu. Sans vraiment se soucier de la performance d'Ikki, elle dansait en bougeant ses hanches, ses cheveux volant autour de sa tête.

Derrière eux, Shaka prit en silence la caméra de la jeune fille pour filmer.

A coté, Ikki semblait avoir plus de mal à suivre, mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Il était hors de question qu'il perde.

A la toute fin de la chanson, Maria obtient la cinquième étoile et cria de joie en sautillant.

"J'ai gagné ! Wow la branlée ! J'ai vaincu Ikki du Phénix !

\- On s'en refait une ! cria Ikki en reprenant son souffle.

\- Attendez ! le stoppa Shaka jusqu'alors silencieux. Y a plus de batterie !"

Maria éclata de rire en se laissant choir sur le canapé.


	44. Partir

_CECI EST UN RECUEIL_

 _Présence de OC : Grue Maria & Mama Maria  
Note : Dante = Deathmask_

* * *

Partir

 _22 juin 2004 - Bari, Italie_

L'odeur de sel et de sucre. Maria restait collée aux jambes d'Aphrodite, clairement impressionnée par tout ce qu'elle voyait. Autour d'elle, on se pressait, on se marchait presque dessus. La maison était pleine. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Tournant les yeux de tous les cotés, elle cherchait son père. Elle tira sur le pantalon de coton et leva la tête.

"Pourquoi on est là ?

\- Pour rencontrer la famille de ton père … répondit Aphrodite avec un sourire. Tu verras, ton oncle Andrea est absolument adorable.

\- Mais pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On fête un anniversaire."

Décidément elle ne comprenait pas tout. Elle sentait juste une tristesse qui émanait d'un peu partout. Elle baissa la voix pour prononcer un mot en suédois.

"Maison.

\- Pas encore chérie, répondit le chevalier des Poissons.

\- Quand ?

\- Dans quelques jours."

Pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille, Maria fut priée d'aller jouer avec ses cousins près du bac à sable. Elle préféra passer par la cuisine, se faufila entre les grandes personnes et courut sur la terrasse. Elle sourit en y voyant son père, à coté d'une vieille dame dans un fauteuil, et se précipita contre lui. Dante essuya quelques larmes.

"Maria qu'est ce que …

\- Oh Maria ?" dit la vieille femme en tournant la tête.

Ses yeux étaient clos, mais elle souriait. Dante souleva sa fille pour la coller contre son torse, mais elle regardait les cheveux gris et les joues pleines de rides.

"C'est qui la dame ?

\- Maria, sois plus polie. C'est … Mama. Ma grand mère.

\- Donne la moi s'il te plait …" demanda une voix faible.

Il hésita. Seulement sa grand mère tendait déjà les bras vers l'enfant et il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Délicatement, il posa Maria sur les genoux de l'aïeule. La petite fille observait et grimaça quand une grande main se posa sur son visage, passant sur ses traits fins.

"Mais …

\- Laisse la faire, intervient Dante. Mama ne peut plus voir, elle te touche pour comprendre à quoi tu ressembles."

Les doigts de la grand mère parcouraient son visage dans ses moindres recoins alors que Maria observait chaque ride, chaque grain de beauté, chaque petite tâche de rousseur aussi.

"Tu dois être si jolie … murmura-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi t'y vois plus Mama ?

\- C'est parce que je vais bientôt rejoindre Dieu au paradis. Mes yeux sont déjà là haut.

\- Comment ça en haut ? Papa il dit que le Paradis c'est en bas et que les filles sages elles ont le droit d'y aller."

Dante leva les yeux au ciel discrètement. Le bras de la vieille femme se posa contre Maria pour la serrer contre elle.

"Pourquoi t'appelles-tu Maria ?

\- Parce que papa et Maman m'ont appelé comme ça.

\- Moi aussi je m'appelle Maria ma petite …"

La petite eut un grand sourire et tourna la tête vers son père qui s'était écarté.

"C'est vrai je m'appelle comme Mama ?

\- Oh tu ne lui avais pas dis Dante ? gronda gentiment la vieille femme.

\- Trop petite pour comprendre, murmura-t-il.

\- J'ai six ans j'suis pas petite !

\- Six ans déjà ? C'est vrai tu es grande ma chérie … Laisse moi te toucher encore, je veux apprendre ton visage."

Collée dans les bras de son arrière grand mère, Maria ne remarqua pas Aphrodite venu se blottir contre Dante pour cacher ses larmes.

* * *

 _27 juin 2004 - Bari, Italie_

"Pourquoi tu pleures papa ?"

Dante claqua la valise et tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre. Maria recula d'un pas par réflexe.

"Tu as finis de ranger tes affaires ?

\- Oui mais …

\- On part dans dix minutes. Vérifie bien."

Elle ne posa pas de questions. Le ton sans appel de son père ne semblait pas le permettre. Elle ressortit de la pièce et serra son ours en peluche. Elle n'avait pas vu Mama de la matinée et se demandait pourquoi. Dans la chambre, Aphrodite attacha ses cheveux.

"T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on reste ?

\- Elle ne veut pas qu'on reste. Elle sait que c'est la fin et elle peut partir maintenant.

\- Comment pourrait-elle le savoir ?

\- Elle le sait. C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait avoir toute la famille pour son anniversaire, elle voulait souffler les cent bougies entourée de tout le monde, elle a pu rencontrer Maria et maintenant … elle peut partir en paix."

De nouveau, les larmes de Dante se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais pleuré autant. La main d'Aphrodite serra la sienne, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant. Dans le couloir, Maria se mordit la lèvre et se recula de nouveau. Voilà pourquoi Mama lui avait dit au revoir d'une drôle de façon.

* * *

 _07 septembre 2004 - Sanctuaire d'Athéna_

Elle avait couru en entendant le cri de son père. Elle avait abandonné les jeux pour traverser le temple du Cancer. Mais Aphrodite claqua la porte en l'empêchant d'entrer, lui criant que tout allait bien, que tout irait mieux maintenant. Des années plus tard, son père lui expliquerait qu'il avait vu Mama mourir, mais qu'elle était surement comme elle le voulait, auprès de son Dieu.


	45. Idéaliser ( I )

_CECI EST UN RECUEIL_

 _Présence de OC : Aquarius Elias, Leo Connor, Cancer Rafael, Scorpio Dhia_

* * *

Idéaliser

La tête lourde, la vision floue, le coeur serré. Elias a fait une connerie et il le sait. Et Connor le sait. Une cigarette, un souffle. Il remonte les draps sur lui et tourne le dos à son amant. Il se mordille la lèvre.

Il a mal.

"Pourquoi ? trouve-t-il la force de murmurer.

\- Uhm ? Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi t'as pas arrêté, espèce de con ?

\- … On s'arrête pas en plein milieu."

Quel con, pense-t-il en serrant les draps. Il a envie de se lever, de partir d'ici pour aller se coucher dans un autre lit, être blotti contre un autre corps. Il insulte Connor de dizaine de noms alors que celui ci se relève tranquillement pour ouvrir une fenêtre. Il fait chaud dans la pièce. Au contraire, Elias a froid.

Il se dégoutterait presque.

Il doit se redire plusieurs fois qu'il est fort. Qu'il va se remettre. Que la douleur disparaîtra. Car après tout ce n'est pas de sa faute. L'autre aurait dû s'arrêter quand il lui a demandé. Il ne l'a pas fait. Parce que Connor n'écoute personne. Qu'il n'est pas fréquentable. Il le sait. Il sait que son sens de l'honneur n'est pas le même que le sien. Pourtant il n'aurait pas cru qu'il serait capable de … de faire ça.

Il doit se lever. Peut être que quelqu'un d'autre est encore réveillé.

Allez.

Il se lève. Il serre les dents. Connor le regarde se rhabiller doucement. Il n'a pas encore pleinement conscience de l'immense connerie qu'il vient de faire. Lui, si. Il s'en rend compte. Pire, cela semble lui passer au dessus de la tête. Il le regarde terminer sa cigarette tranquillement.

"Ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir … murmure-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux, ça reste dans cette pièce.

\- Si tu veux. Si t'as envie de recommencer, tu sais où je suis."

Il se fige. Connor frissonne. Elias est en colère. Tellement que son cosmos est palpable presque.

"Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai envie de revenir ?

\- Il y a deux heures je savais même pas qu'on en serait là. Et pourtant, tu t'es pointé comme une fleur avec de la vodka et tes envies. Alors je sais pas Elias. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. T'es bizarre. Et calme toi, tu vas finir par faire neiger."

Elias a fait une connerie. Et ce n'est pas le moment d'en faire une deuxième. Alors il retient son cosmos. Il retient ses envie de se jeter sur Connor pour le scalper. Il referme sa veste.

Dehors, définitivement, il a froid. Il referme ses bras autour de son corps. Il a oublié ses chaussures. Tant pis. La tête lourde et les pieds nus, il monte doucement. Il tremble. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il ressent. Il se sent stupide. Il a mal. Il voudrait se cacher dans son lit et ne plus jamais en ressortir. Il a envie que quelqu'un le prenne dans ses bras et lui murmure que tout va bien.

Aucune lumière jusqu'au dixième temple. Là, Jade et Rafaël rient, affalés sur le canapé devant un film. Son coeur se serre. Il a envie que Rafaël le prenne dans ses bras et lui murmure que tout va bien. Il en rêve. Et au lieu de lui en parler, comme lui a suggéré Dhia des dizaines de fois, il veut l'oublier. Enfermer ses sentiments dans un coin de sa tête et ne plus jamais y penser. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il est descendu au cinquième pour boire cette bouteille avec Connor. Pour oublier.

Elias a fait une connerie. Dhia le sait. Il le voit dans ses yeux quand il rentre au onzième. Son ami le fixe. Alors Elias hausse les épaules et détourne les yeux. Il n'a pas envie de parler. Il ne veut pas regarder Dhia dans les yeux et lui raconter. Il se sent déjà assez mal comme ça. Il pleure.


	46. La mer est source d'inspiration ( II )

_CECI EST UN RECUEIL_

 _Présence de OC : Aquarius Elias, Leo Connor, Cancer Rafael, Scorpio Dhia  
Note : Dante = DeathMask_

* * *

La mer est source d'inspiration et de calme

Dante posa quatre tasses de café et une assiette pleine de gaufres sur la table. Avec les confitures et le jus d'orange pressé main, tout lui semblait enfin parfait. Ne manquait que les principaux concernés. Il s'assit devant la porte fenêtre qui ouvrait sur la terrasse et observa la plage non loin. Dans la villa, une porte s'ouvrit. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Rafaël marcher dans son champ de vision, pieds nus, son bloc de dessin à la main. Il s'assit dans le sable en tailleur et commença à dessiner.

Tant pis pour le petit déjeuner.

Il marcha lentement et s'assit à coté de lui, allumant une cigarette. L'adolescent continua ses coups de crayons, à priori abstraits.

"Raconte moi, déclara Dante après un moment. Il y a quelque chose. Que tu ne veux pas dire devant Aphrodite.

\- C'est complexe maître. Et ça ne regarde pas que moi. Cela pourrait avoir de graves conséquences.

\- Grave comment ?

\- L'expulsion d'un chevalier d'or ou deux de leurs postes, l'équilibre du Sanctuaire détruit sans parler du mal que ça pourrait faire à toute la famille d'Elias et de … de quelqu'un d'autre."

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement mais il continuait à dessiner, comme si tracer des coups de crayons l'aidait à se confier.

"C'est pour ça que vos cosmos sont aussi perturbés.

\- Oui. Donc je n'ai pas envie de dévoiler les détails.

\- Je comprends, mais quelque part ça te ferait du bien d'en parler. C'est bien pour ça que tu l'as amené ici."

Rafaël eut un sourire et tourna la tête vers son aîné.

"On ne peut décidément rien vous cacher maître.

\- Non. Surtout pas toi. Et à force de fréquenter Camus, je sais ce qu'est un Verseau.

\- Elias est très différent de Maître Camus.

\- Certes. Mais sa façon de te bouffer des yeux me rappelle mon collègue français et son cher mari."

Il rougit et Dante appuya son épaule contre la sienne. Son apprenti se tut un instant avant de reposer son stylo.

"Ca fait longtemps pour lui. Et j'avais rien vu. Pour moi, c'était juste le petit mignon du onzième. Et puis il y a eu toute cette histoire avec Connor. Je voyais qu'il était pas … pas bien. Et je savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. A un moment il est même parti tout seul en Sibérie. Quand il est revenu … j'étais soulagé je crois. Et on s'est rapproché petit à petit. Et maintenant, c'est … c'est ambiguë. J'ai envie d'être avec lui. Mais je sais pas ce que lui veut. C'est compliqué."

\- Voilà pourquoi vous êtes venus nous rendre une visite. T'as raison, marmonna Dante, les vacances en Italie, y a que ça de vrai.

\- Ca lui fera du bien …

\- Et à propos de Connor ? Tu veux m'en dire plus ?"

\- Non."

Le ton catégorique les fit taire de nouveau. Rafaël frissonna et observa son dessin de vagues et d'écume.

"Allez on rentre. J'espère que t'as faim, j'ai fait des gauffres.

\- Oh. Génial. Et … m-maître ?

\- Uhm ?

\- Je crois … je crois que j'l'aime," murmura-t-il.

Dante sourit largement.

"Ca ne fait aucun doute. Mais c'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire gamin."

Dans la cuisine, Aphrodit servait les tartines et Elias buvait un deuxième café. Dante passa les bras autour de la taille de son mari pour l'embrasser.

"Alors ?

\- T'inquiète pas. Ces deux là vont nous faire un joli petit couple à la Camus et Milo d'ici la fin du mois."

Elias rit en voyant l'état des cheveux du jeune chevalier du Cancer, ce qui le fit sourire.


	47. Un problème que je passe en ( III )

_CECI EST UN RECUEIL_

 _Présence de OC : Aquarius Elias, Leo Connor, Cancer Rafael, Scorpio Dhia, Charles ( fils de Camus et Milo ) Theas ( fille de Aiolia et Marin ) Capricorn Jade  
Note : Dante = DeathMask_

* * *

"Un problème que je passe en priorité"

Hébété, Milo ouvrit la bouche et la referma pas. A coté, Camus était calme mais son cosmos bouillait. Elias reposa son thé et expira longuement.

"Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. J'ai un peu honte de ce qu'il s'est passé, même si ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler.

\- Honte ? l'interrompit Charles.. C'est pas à toi de te sentir mal, mais à ce connard !

\- Je vais le tuer, murmura Dhia. Maintenant.

\- Je te suis, ajouta Camus.

\- Non ! Non je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'en mêle. Cette histoire a déjà fait trop de dégats."

Milo s'approcha et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Machinalement, Elias vient se blottir contre son torse.

"C'est trop grave pour qu'on se taise. Il doit assumer les conséquences de ses actes. C'est injuste ce qu'il a fait.

\- Mais s'il …

\- Il a besoin d'une punition.

\- Mais pas par nous, intervient Camus. On devrait en parler à Shura.

\- Oh tu crois vraiment qu'il a besoin de ça en ce moment ?"

Dhia observa Charles se resservir du café et Elias se coller encore plus à Milo, visiblement rassuré à son contact.

"Et si on en parlait à Maître Aiolia ? Lui saurait peut être comment parler à Connor.

\- C'est une bonne idée, vu que ce connard n'écoute que lui.

\- Milo, fais attention à ton langage.

\- C'est ce que je fais, ronchonna le Scorpion, sinon je serai beaucoup plus vulgaire."

* * *

Aiolia semblait épuisé, remarqua Camus. Marin semblait au bord des larmes et les mains de Milo tremblaient.

"On s'est dit que … tu saurais peut être quoi faire. Même si ce n'est pas le meilleur moment.

\- Vous rigolez ? C'est un problème que je passe en priorité. Je m'en occupe dès que je le vois."

L'ancien chevalier du Lion se leva pour marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre et observer Théas qui lisait dans le hamac.

"Je … vous direz à Elias que je suis désolé pour ce qu'il a du subir. Je pensais avoir été un meilleur instructeur.

\- Ne t'accuses pas, répondit Camus. On lui dira. Tu sais, le pire, c'est qu'il est persuadé que c'était sa faute.

\- C'est encore un enfant, soupira Marin. Enfin un grand enfant. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire chéri ?"

Aiolia ne répondit pas. Connor venait d'arriver dans le jardin et parlait avec Théas, qui riait. Il serra les poings.

"Je ne sais pas."

* * *

Personne ne sut ce qu'Aiolia dit à Connor. Néanmoins, trois jours plus tard, Connor était parti et l'armure du Lion était resté dans le cinquième temple. Shura avait prié Aiolia de reprendre son poste le temps qu'un nouvel élève se manifeste. Elias respirait et plus personne n'en parlait plus.

"Et si une guerre se déclenche ? demanda Jade à son maître un soir. Est ce que Connor reviendra ?

\- La guerre, elle était contre lui. Et on vient de la gagner" avait tranché Shura.


	48. Cassé I : Que jeunesse se fasse

_CECI EST UN RECUEIL_

 _Présence de OC : Pisces Sonja, Cancer Rafael, Miguel ( fils ainé de Shura et Ayoros )  
Note : Dante = DeathMask_

* * *

Cassé I : Que jeunesse se fasse

Rafaël était rentré les mains pleines de sang.

"Je te l'avais dit ! Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée !" avait hurlé Dante.

Le cosmos du chevalier du Cancer était troublé. Son maître l'avait allongé avec une tisane chaude et une aspirine. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir.

Sonja s'était réfugiée dans le jardin où elle avait pleuré de longues heures, espérant que personne ne la trouve.

"Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça !" criait Shura.

Misty était venu présenter ses excuses. Mais aucun des deux ne lui en voulaient. Ce n'était pas sa faute si des guerriers d'Apollon étaient venus provoquer les chevaliers d'Athéna. Ils avaient commencé à torturer l'un d'entre eux. Alors ils avaient réagi. Et ils avaient répondu de leurs poings.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura Ayoros la nuit suivante alors que Shura s'était réveillé à trois heures en pleurant.

\- Ils n'auraient pas dû subir ça …

\- Certains de nos confrères sont morts aussi. Ils ont été honorables.

\- Mais Rafaël … Et Sonja n'a que douze ans.

\- Je sais chéri je sais. C'était affreux. Ca n'arrivera plus."

Rafaële et Dante passèrent beaucoup de temps à parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. L'adolescent avait été bouleversé par les cadavres de ses pairs et de ses ennemis, sans parler des âmes qu'il avait du accompagner au Puits des Âmes.

Quand à Sonja, elle se reprit vite. Elle avait évacué sa tristesse et son dégoût. Le reste de ses sentiments restait caché en elle. Aphrodite la surveillait quand même, mais elle avait l'air bien.

"Je suis navré pour ce qu'il s'est passé lors de cette mission, avait dit Shura aux jeunes chevaliers. Vous n'auriez jamais dû en venir aux meurtres. J'en prends la responsabilité."

La colère de Dante n'avait duré qu'un temps. Mais il restait un peu de rancoeur. Il n'avait pas été là pour le premier voyage de Rafaël au Puits des Âmes et il s'en voudrait certainement toute sa vie. Il avait crié contre Shura même si ce n'était pas sa faute. Il s'était vite excusé mais les mots avaient tourné dans la tête du pope.

Maintenant il comprenait la mise en garde de Shion.

Ayoros se coucha seul toute la semaine.

Un jour il s'éveilla à dix heures et Shura travaillait encore.

Souvent le Pope partait, sans l'avertir.

Il ne fut pas là pour son anniversaire. Il n'avait pas oublié mais il avait pensé qu'il y avait plus important.

Quelque chose changeait, se cassait, nota Miguel dans son journal le 17 décembre 2011.


	49. Cassé II : Soriah

_CECI EST UN RECUEIL_

 _Présence de OC : Pisces Sonja, Cancer Rafael, Miguel et Andreas, fils de Shura et Ayoros ), Soriah  
Note : Dante = DeathMask  
Pairing : Ayoros et Shura ( Shurros )_

* * *

Cassé II : Soriah

 _3 mars 2012_

Ayoros n'était rentré qu'au matin. Il avait croisé Miguel et Andreas partant pour le collège. Ses fils l'avaient salué et il avait répondu sans expansion de joie. Dans la cuisine, attablé devant une tasse de café, Shura l'attendait, le visage fermé et les traits tirés.

"Tu rentres tard pour une petite bière.

\- J'en ai bu plus. Alors j'ai dormi sur place.

\- Avec elle ?"

Ils se regardèrent. La douleur présente dans le dernier mot était palpable. Ayoros baissa les yeux.

"Comment tu le sais ?

\- Jabu t'a vu. Et tu aurais pu avoir la délicatesse de démentir.

\- Je suis désolé … M-Mais tu n'es jamais là ! J'avais besoin de … ou envie …"

Son mari se leva et vient poser sa bouche sur la sienne.

"Ce n'est rien.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas là pour toi. Tu dois te sentir seul. Alors je veux bien te pardonner.

\- Shura … on peut en parler ?

\- Non surtout pas. Retourne la voir si tu veux parler."

Un nouveau baiser. Mais ses lèvres étaient glacées.

* * *

 _27 avril 2012_

"Il est encore allé la voir ?

\- Oui. Et pas encore, ce n'est que la quatrième fois.

\- Et tu acceptes ? Sans rien dire ?

\- Sans rien dire. Mais ça va entre nous !

\- Shura, si je n'étais pas ton meilleur ami, je te mettrai des claques."

Aphrodite lâcha les dossiers sur le bureau et croisa les bras.

"Sans rire, qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ? Tu t'es complètement refermé ! J'ai du mal à te reconnaître !

\- Mais je vais bien ! Mon mari a une aventure et alors ? Minos et Eaque font ça depuis des siècles.

\- Ne t'avises pas de prendre exemple sur eux.

\- Pourquoi pas si ça marche ?

\- Premièrement parce que ça ne marche pas pour tout le monde. Deuxièmement parce que vous êtes Ayoros et Shura, les deux princes, le conte de fées, le beau gâteau de mariage que tout le monde veut ! Et troisièmement parce que … tu n'es pas ce genre de personne. Ressaisis toi. Sinon cette pétasse en short risque de prendre ta place" conclut Aphrodite.

* * *

 _10 juin 2012_

"Je ne peux plus supporter ça ! cria Shura en lançant une assiette.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Si tu la voyais ! C'est une traînée !

\- Ouais, c'est génial, insulte là, encore.

\- Je la hais ! Qu'elle crève ! Je vais te l'expédier devant Minos !"

Shura lança une nouvelle assiette et reprit son souffle. Saga lui tendit un verre de vin qu'il but d'un coup avant de le lancer.

"Ca va mieux ? tenta Mu.

\- Oh non, loin de là.

\- Continue, ça va te faire du bien, assura Shaina.

\- Comment s'appelle la salope qui t'a piqué ton mari ? demanda Misty depuis le hamac.

\- Soriah."

Nouveau cri de rage du pope qui fracassa une assiette contre le mur du premier temple. Albior caressait les cheveux blonds de son amant.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ça l'aide à avancer.

\- Oh que si. Quand ton homme te quitte pour un ou une autre, ça fait du bien de casser de la vaisselle."


	50. Things to said when you were drunk

_Ceci est un receuil_

 _Pairing : Camus-Milo  
Thème imposé : Things to said when you were drunk_

* * *

Milo l'appelait. Pourquoi est ce que Milo l'appelait ? Sur son téléphone portable et pas par cosmos ? A quatre heures du matin passé de dix minutes ? Il décrocha, quand même un peu inquiet.

"Milo ?

\- Caaaaaamuuuuuuus … amouuuur … j't'aime depuis si longtemps si fort bordel de merde …"

Il se jura de ne plus jamais laisser Milo sortir avec DeathMask et Aiolia.

"Tu es ivre.

\- Naaaaaaan. J't'aime ! tu manques t'es pas là !

\- Je suis dans mon lit j'essaie de dormir !

\- Non … t'es trop haut, viens me chercher !

\- Tu rigoles là ?

\- J'suis chez Lia … sur sa balançoire … viens …"

Et il raccrocha. Ne jamais laisser Milo boire.

Pourtant Camus était descendu le chercher. Parce que sinon son amant se serait à coup sûr endormi dans le jardin du cinquième temple. Encore en boxer, avec un gros pull par dessus sa peau nu, il était allé le rejoindre. Et il l'avait trouvé allongé par terre, les yeux ouverts, une bouteille de vodka à coté de lui. Mais le blond avait sauté sur ses pieds en voyant Camus, qui l'avait réceptionné.

"Mon amouuuuuuuur !

\- Plus jamais tu sors toi …

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne ! Tu me fais tourner la tête !"

Il le souleva de terre pour le faire tournoyer et passer ses mains sur ses fesses, ce qui fit couiner Camus qui s'accrocha à lui.

"Repose moi espèce de sale bête à pinces bourrée !

\- J'ai bu que de la vodka parce mais tu sais quoi ?"

Milo plongea son regard dans celui de son homme qui frissonna.

"T'es la meilleure vodka que j'ai jamais goûtée."

Camus sourit et se mit à rire.

"Mais quoi ? ronchonna Milo. C'est vrai, t'es frais, un peu amer, t'es blanc et je pourrai t'avaler encore et encore !

\- Arrête ça ! balbutia Camus dont le fou rire s'intensifia. On dirait que tu parles de mon …

\- Bah bien sûr ! De quoi d'autre ?"


	51. Ce qu'on apprend pas dans les livres

_Ceci est un receuil_

 _CECI EST UNE UPDATE VOILA JE VOUS REPOSTE CE QUE J'AI DEJA POSTE SUR MON TUMBLR._  
 _Appréciez._

* * *

 _Ce qu'on apprend pas dans les livres d'histoire_

 _Pairing : Sans_  
 _Présence d'OC : Sonja, apprentie des Poissons et Elias apprenti du Verseau_

* * *

Sonja tourna la page et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en lisant que son maître était mort contre Shun, auparavant chevalier d'Andromède. Elle referma l'ouvrage d'un coup sec et le reposa sur la tale. Elias hocha la tête.

"Je t'avais dit que ça ne te plairait pas.  
\- Oui bon ça va. Après quoi ? Ils ont été pardonné et ressuscité non ?  
\- Plusieurs fois même" répondit l'apprenti du Verseau en lui tendant le volume suivant.

Elle secoua la tête et ne prit pas le livre.

"Non merci. La suite, je la connais. Guerre sainte, tout ça.  
\- Tu veux l'histoire de la guerre sainte d'avant ? Un chevalier des Poissons qui élimine un juge à lui tout seul, ça force le respect.  
\- C'est ça. J'en veux pas je te dis. J'en ai rien à faire."

Agacée, elle quitta la bibliothèque du onzième temple et remonta les marches. Dans le jardin, son maître Aphrodite taillait les plans de rose qui commençait à bourgeonner. Elle s'assit au milieu à même le sol pour l'observer.

"Alors ces explorations aux archives ? Qu'est ce que tu as découvert ?  
\- Rien d'important, répondit Sonja en fixant ses ongles. Enfin rien que je ne savais déjà.  
\- Tu as été jusqu'où ? J'ai beaucoup de respect pour …  
\- C'est vrai que vous avez trahi Athéna ?"

La serpette se figea et son maître tourna la tête vers elle. Il ne souriait plus.

"C'est vrai, on peut dire ça. Mais c'était un plan tu sais. Le but était …  
\- Ouais, de récupérer l'armure de notre déesse et infiltrer le camp ennemi, bla bla bla. Je voulais dire avant. Quand vous étiez l'allié de maître Saga."

Il soupira, posa son outil et s'assit face à elle. Elle détailla son joli visage et son grain de beauté.

"Nous considérions qu'Athéna était trop faible pour protéger le monde et qu'une justice comme celle de … enfin du Saga grisonnant le pouvait.  
\- C'est ce qu'on appelle une trahison.  
\- Un jugement.  
\- Un jugement à la con.  
\- Sonja, toi aussi tu me juges. Tu ne connais que les grandes lignes.  
\- Hum. Oui. Peut être" murmura-t-elle en se relevant.

Machinalement, elle suivit son maître jusqu'à la cuisine du temple et sortit les tasses pour le thé. En le laissant infuser, elle prit son inspiration et rouvrit la bouche.

"Pourquoi vous êtes resté dans votre temple quand maître Seiya et les autres remontaient ?"

Aphrodite lâcha les cuillères qui tombèrent sur le carrelage. Sonja soupira et les ramassa pour les faire retomber dans l'évier. Le cosmos de son maître avait vacillé.

"La prochaine fois que tu veux aborder ce genre de sujet, préviens moi.  
\- Vous comptez me répondre ?  
\- Jeune fille, sors d'abord le sucre."

Elle s'empressa d'obéir et s'attabla devant sa tasse alors que le chevalier faisait de même. Il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.

"Bien. Quelle place occupe le temple des Poissons ?  
\- La douzième.  
\- Tu as ta réponse. Le chevalier des Poissons est le dernier rempart. Lui seul plus encore que les autres doit rester à son poste. Il ou elle est l'ultime protection d'Athéna et quoi qu'il se passe en bas, il ne doit pas bouger."

Sonja hocha la tête et regarda le liquide fumant à l'odeur de jasmin.

"Quoi qu'il se passe ?  
\- Quoi qu'il se passe.  
\- Même si tout le monde se fait tuer ?" fit-elle à voix basse.

Aphrodite tendit ses mains pour prendre les siennes et l'observa avec le plus grand sérieux.

"Même si tout le monde se fait tuer."

Elle frissonna et dégagea ses mains.

"Je pourrai pas. Si ça arrivait … je pourrai pas.  
\- Si, tu le dois. Les chevaliers sont une équipe soudée et liée, mais quand vient la guerre, ils sont aussi seuls face à leurs adversaires. Si un ennemi monte les marches, chacun reste dans son temple. Surtout toi.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? s'exclame-t-elle. C'est ridicule ! Ceux qui sont en bas sont plus vulnérables ! Je pourrai descendre et …  
\- Sonja, coupa Aphrodite. Non. Tu devras rester au douzième et ne laisser personne passer. Surtout qu'en dessous, il y a le temple du Verseau et crois moi, ils peuvent se montrer prompts à descendre des marches."

Cela ne la fit pas rire. Elle haussa les épaules et avala son thé encore trop chaud.

"Comment vous avez fait pour supporter ça ? La mort de … des autres chevaliers ?"

Nouveau vacillement dans le cosmos. Aphrodite ferma les yeux un instant.

"Je ne sais pas. Ca a été le moment le plus terrifiant et douloureux de toute ma vie. Mais j'ai tenu bon parce que je savais que personne ne devait passer.  
\- Vous y étiez presque.  
\- J'ai sans doute sous estimé le petit Shun."

Sonja observa son maître qui se força à lui sourire.

"C'était pas dans le livre.  
\- J'espère bien que non. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Ne sous estime jamais un chevalier fidèle à son dieu.  
\- Compris.  
\- Et sérieusement, va lire l'histoire des autres chevaliers des Poissons, y en a des extraordinaires.  
\- Ca ne m'intéresse vraiment pas. J'ai pas besoin d'un lire pour le savoir."

Elle se leva, fit le tour de la table et embrassa la joue d'Aphrodite.

"Vous l'êtes aussi même si vous avez été un traître.  
\- Tu vas me faire rougir.  
\- Dernier rempart hein. Au moins y a moins de risques que je meurs si le Sanctuaire se fait attaquer.  
\- C'est ce qu'il se dit oui. Mais encore une fois : gare aux glaçons du onzième.  
\- C'est pas très gentil pour maître Camus mais c'est pas faux."

En ressortant du temple, Sonja observa les marches et les onze temples devant elle. Elle ne savait que penser. Elle s'assit en tailleurs et prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus forte si elle devait rester à son poste.

* * *

 _A bientot les enfants. laissez des reviews._


	52. Ceci n'est pas un jugement

_Ceci est un receuil_

 _CECI EST UNE UPDATE VOILA JE VOUS REPOSTE CE QUE J'AI DEJA POSTE SUR MON TUMBLR._  
 _Appréciez._

* * *

 _Ceci n'est pas un jugement_

 _Pairing : Sans_  
 _Présence d'OC : Sonja, apprentie des Poissons et Elias apprenti du Verseau_

* * *

"Je suis contre.  
\- C'est ce que tu répètes depuis des heures, mais à part des craintes, tu n'as aucun arguments.  
\- Oh, parce que j'évitais de parler de son passage sous l'océan, mais si tu veux on peut débattre là dessus."

Eaque fixa le tableau qu'il avait fait. Une colonne avec un plus, l'autre avec un moins. Son regard passa ensuite du calme Rhadamanthe, qui, assis dans un sofa, terminait son quatrième verre de scotch, à Minos qui faisait les cent pas.

"On parlait quand même du type qui voulait conquérir le monde en manipulant les dieux.  
\- Et alors ? On doit tenir compte de toutes ses erreurs ? Ce n'est pas un jugement.  
\- Si, bien sûr que si, c'est exactement ça. Nous devons décider de son sort.  
\- Donc tu préférerais que je sois seul et triste plutôt que d'admettre que tes idées sont fausses ?  
\- Eaque ? Tu veux bien me défendre ?"

Et voilà, ils recommençaient.

"Si c'était un jugement, je ne dirai pas cela. Mais je l'apprécie et je vois pas de raison de m'opposer à son … comment dit-on ? Immortalisation ? Je l'apprécie. Rien à ajouter.  
\- Donc tu es pour, soupira Minos. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner alors.  
\- J'aimerai que tu l'acceptes. Pas que tu t'y résignes.  
\- C'est beaucoup me demander Rhadamanthe."

Il partit en emportant la bouteille de vin et Eaque se leva à son tour.

"Essaie de dormir un peu, murmura-t-il.  
\- Tu veux bien lui parler ? … Je ne veux pas que Kanon se sente rejeté."

Evidemment, c'était encore à lui de le faire.

Dans la chambre de la Tolomea, Minos avait jeté ses vêtements avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il buvait à même la bouteille. Il ferma la porte.

"C'est très long l'éternité, marmonna-t-il. Qu'est ce qu'on fera si son coté obscur refait surface ?  
\- Tu confonds avec son jumeau.  
\- Et s'il fait du mal à Rhadamanthe ?  
\- Il sait se défendre et nous serons là pour veiller à ce que ça n'arrive pas."

Une caresse sur ses épaules quand Eaque s'allongea à coté de lui. Il vient dans ses bras et l'étreignit doucement. Prudemment, il avançait ses pièces.

"Pour que Rhadamanthe veuille l'avoir auprès de lui pour les millénaires à venir, c'est qu'il doit beaucoup l'aimer.  
\- Je m'en rends compte. Mais on parle de Kanon. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver.  
\- Tout. Avec lui, absolument tout. Et tu ne le maîtrises pas. Tu ne peux pas prévoir ce qu'il va arriver, compris Eaque, tout en tiquant sur l'égoïsme de Minos.  
\- Exactement. Ca ne te fait pas peur ?  
\- Non. J'aime l'imprévu.  
\- Pourtant tu m'aimes."

Sans l'avoir vu venir, il éclata de rire et embrassa son amant, passant ses mains dans ses longs cheveux blancs et mêlant leurs jambes.

"Oh oui je t'aime. Autant que Rhadamanthe aime Kanon.  
\- Et Kanon tiens ? Il serait d'accord pour … ne pas mourir ?  
\- C'est un autre problème. Je m'en occupe dès demain.  
\- Décidément tu es sur tous les les fronts."

Un dernier baiser et Minos s'écarta légèrement pour s'endormir. Lui fit la longue liste de tout ce qu'il devrait faire le lendemain et soupira par anticipation. Il observa les traits parfaits de l'homme à ses cotés. Pas une ride. Jamais. Eaque sourit en songea à Rhadamanthe qui ferait bientôt de même avec Kanon.

* * *

 _A bientot les enfants. laissez des reviews._


End file.
